Elements:Water
by avidimagination16
Summary: My Life was perfect, I wish nothing would change, but then it did and now my life is anything but perfect. Magic, Goblins, Evil Kings? Leave me alone, why would I be that important?
1. Chapter 1

Let me start with my background. I was born in Goodvalnia. It's a beautiful place, just like a fairytale. Water as clear as air, the sky a brilliant blue and not a single yard was brown. The word Goodvalnia has the word "_good_ "in it for a reason, I don't even think anyone lies in this place. Except for children but even they seem perfect, I've lived here my whole life, honestly it was starting to get boring.

My parent's names are Meagan and Adam heart; they are faithful subjects to King Phillip and Queen Charity. Then One day out of the blue they were invited to visit them so they went and when they came back, they had some story to tell. Apparently my parents were watched closely by the King and Queen and they decided it was time to give them a job. My parents were invited to see the King and Queen because my parents are going to be their 2nd in command.

I was surprised and very ecstatic for them, this was a once in a life time opportunity and if anyone deserved to be 2nd in command it was my parents, but I was also sad. My parents being 2nd in command meant that I could never see them again. I didn't tell them though, but my mom seemed to notice. She gave me a hug and said she loved me, as did my dad. I was going to cry but I wouldn't let them see how hurt I was though, I mean they raised me and there wasn't much more they could teach me. I was 16; it was time to start my life on my own. The next day they got ready to leave, so I put on a big smile and hugged them both, then they left for the castle and I haven't seen them since.

So now this is where my story begins. After my parents left my life changed forever. So, when my parents left I obviously went home and cried, I didn't like it, no one cries in Goodvalnia but I couldn't help it.

This is when it gets weird. I heard a knock at my door, quickly I stopped crying and yelled "Just a minute!" and I ran to the bathroom to wipe off my face. I plastered on a smile and went to opened it, there was a man outside, and he was handsome but scary as if he only pretended to be happy, he had black hair that was in small shag and a very broad chin. He stood with confidence and pride yet in his eyes I could tell that he was hiding a dark secret. I was puzzled.

"How may I help you sir?" I asked only because it was polite. My stomach started to churn as he began to talk

"May I come in?" He asked sticky sweet "I have an offer that I think you might like."

I looked at him and thought _'there is no way I would invite you in'. _

Then the man broke my thoughts "It's also starting rain." That was weird; it never rained in Goodvalnia, at least as long as I could remember. However I couldn't let him get wet, it was mean to leave him out there in the rain so I let him in.

"I don't have any money," I told him straight out. "I'm sorry."

He started to laugh putting up his hands and waving them "No, no, no money is needed."

I would have gone on further with that comment but I forgot to offer him something to drink and in Goodvalnia it's required that when a guest in your house you have to offer them something, even if you don't like them. However everyone likes everyone in Goodvalnia, and I wasn't so sure I liked this guy.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" I asked him.

"Yes, thank you."

I went into the kitchen and pour a steaming cup of hot chocolate. I gave it to him and touched his finger slightly; it was cold and almost frail. His hands looked sturdy so I wondered why. He took as sip and then stared up at me with greedy eyes. "You're so kind, but then again, I would expect you to be for your King."

I raised my eyebrow. I was shocked, this couldn't be King Richard. This man looked dark and cold, while he was fashionable, he didn't follow up to the rumors I heard about King Richard. Broad, Happy, and god-like.

Nevertheless I couldn't wait to see my parents again, maybe this was a sign.

"I know you may be confused but your parent's are waiting for you there," He stood up placing his drink on the coffee table "Let's go to my Castle."

I started to stand with excitement in my brain then I stopped. My head hurt a little and I felt as if I would barf, I couldn't go with this man.

"Sorry," I said, "but what are my parent's names?"

He gave me a snarled answer "Why is that important?"

"You just don't feel right." I said. It was an honest answer and if he really was as good and noble as everyone claimed his to be he would have just answered the question.

He started to do some weird stuff, kind of witch craft that I had never seen, it was forbidden in Hafordium, and he began to recite in an ancient tongue that made me step back.

"I think you need to leave now," I said changing the subject "The rain has stopped and the sun is shin-" I couldn't finish that sentence because he grabbed my arms hard and pulled me so close to his face that I could smell sour milk on his breath.

"What about me doesn't feel right?" He said in a sickly tone.

I could barely see as if he was blinding me, my head was foggy "E-e-everything" I managed choked out.

He let go of me and sunk back. I gasped for air and clung to the couch

"I'll leave," he said in a threatening tone "for now."

As the man left I lifted my head slightly and noticed a trail of black liquid following him out, in fact everything he had touched was black; the couch, the cup of coca, the coffee table even my clothes. Black was a rare color in Hafordium unless you were on the road.

This was weird, something wasn't right and so I thought of my best friend Aubrey, she knows about this kind of stuff so I decided to go to her house, which conveniently was right next door.

"Hi! Come on in!" Aubrey smiled as I stepped into her house. "Don't mind the dogs." she chirped "There just a little big."

_A little?_ I thought, _just_ _the dogs standing on all fours were the size of a baby elephant_.

"So," Aubrey said "how are you doing, would you like some cornflake clumpies or water?"

Aubrey's' cornflake clumpies were the best, they were famous in Hafordium, when ever there was a picnic, there were clumpies. And I guess I was a little thirsty, but I wasn't in the mood.

"A man came over today," I got to the point.

"Don't even get me started with that man!" Aubrey said.

Were we talking about the same man?

"Just yesterday he came to my house insisting that I was his servant and he was my king."

Yup, the same man, "What did you do?" I asked her.

"I told him that I've seen King Phillip and he was no King Phillip." Aubrey said. She has a very strong opinion, and because of her cornflake clumpies she was awarded the best sweet treat maker by King Phillip and Queen Charity.

"What happen next?" I asked.

"He threatened me," Aubrey she said blankly "he said 'I'll leave...for now', weird right?" she did a dramatic tone imitating him

I smiled a little "Ya," I replied. Was he trying to target me? Maybe he was just going door to door and teasing people? What if he was just a weird creepy guy? What if he comes back?

I looked at Aubrey; she was talking to me then stopped looking for an answer.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"What did you do when he told you he was king of the land?" Aubrey said not even bothering my rudeness.

"Oh," I shrugged "Well, he said he wanted me to see my parents and I miss them so much I was going to go with him, but something didn't feel right. I felt as if I would throw up. Then he grabbed my arms and pulled me close, then threatened me and left."

"Strange, he must really like you." Aubrey laughed. "It's creepy but at least it's someone right?" she lightly punched my shoulder

"Stop it," I teased back, "the weirdest part though, was that everything he had touched turned black after he left, the whole time he was in my house I just knew something wasn't right and he just-." I stopped talking after noticing Aubrey's face.

Aubrey looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Here!" She shoved a book into my hands and I felt the wind thrust out of me "read this and then come back." I didn't want to read this, it looked dusty and old.

I wanted to ask more questions but Aubrey looked dreadful so I nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I got home I opened the book and started to read. Coughing I slowly began to read the first page, but I didn't even read the first sentence before I heard another knock at my door.

I looked up from my book and carefully closed it. I wasn't going to open it but I told myself to stop being judgy and to go open the door. I still cautiously walked towards the door and opened it.

It was a little man who was no taller than 3 feet, "Can I come in?" He asked in an oddly deep voice. His face looked well groomed but very stern; he had wrinkles on his face probably from aging. His nose was his biggest complexion, it stooped down then fattened into a nose pillow. My first thought was ugh. However I was a Hafordium citizen, and we do not judge based on looks.

Even so, I wasn't going down this road again so I bombarded him with questions "Who are you? What's your name? Why are you here?"

He didn't look pestered at all but he did answer exactly in order "I'm a guard of King Richard and Queen Charity, My name is Gordon and I'm here to protect you." I was impressed with Gordon but I wasn't going to let him into my house.

"Thank you, but I don't need any protection." I smiled and closed the door then I turned around and saw him at my table. More witch craft! I swear this was the weirdest day of my life.

I jumped "How did you- you were there-"I pointed "And then there- and-"?"

He held up a hand "True, you need protection, King Phillip and Queen Charity sent me and I'll prove it."

_How did he know my name?_

He gave me a locket, I wasn't one for jewelry but I took it and started to study it. It was made of real gold and was in a heart shape with etches around the rim. I opened it and inside was a picture of my parents with the King and Queen, I look on the back and it had my full name written in Italics followed by our Nations motto _"Trust is the key to all things."_ I held the locket close to my heart and placed it around my neck, and then I looked up at Gordon "okay," I sighed "I guess you can stay, would you like some candy and milk?"

He smiled "Yes, please." He stared at it youthfully and soon was stuffing his face as if he was a child. As soon as he started to eat the candy I asked him more questions.

"What exactly do you want? Why do you need to protect me?" I started even though I knew that there was probably no answer.

He stopped eating and went serious "The kings brother is back."

"Who's the kings-?"

He cut me off "He's going to try and bring everyone to destruction, you need to be strong it's going to be rough but when you're finished everything will be better."

"That's ridiculous, there's no such person." I started to laugh but Gordon didn't laugh back.

"Was there anyone who visited you today?" He asked instead "Mysteriously after your parents left?"

I looked at the wall behind him and realized who he meant. "The man who came over here." I said "he was the kings' brother." Gordon went back to being chipper.

"Smart girl," He helped himself to more candy. "He's after you the most, but I'm not entirely sure why."

"Me?" I gasped, at the time I wasn't exactly happy, more like no self worth "Well I'm with you on that, I'm just a human who lives in Goodvalnia, I can't do any more than Aubrey next store."

Gordon looked at me almost pathetically "You have no idea what a species like yours can do." A species? I thought, so I'm being compared to dogs now?

"Speaking of Aubrey," I asked "The king's brother also went to her house, so it can't just be me, why don't you go protect her?"

Gordon looked confused then it was as if a light bulb turned on in his head "I understand now! Aubrey isn't a…" he trailed off "Now it makes sense" he started to laugh and ate more candy

I had so many more questions but I wanted him to leave so I started to think of ways to prove that I don't need protection.

As if he had read my thoughts he said "You know I'm not leaving right?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," Gordon said "While I'm here the king's brother can't come near you."

"In that case." I said "Could you answer some questions?"

"OK," He answered "What do you want to know?"

"Why hasn't the king ever talked about his brother?" I asked.

"A while ago," Gordon started "Way before your parents were born, Goodvalnia wasn't exactly good, it was crazed over with evilness everywhere, the King and his bother fought together to destroy it and they became kings, however his brother became evil and started to change the good in our land then finally his brother got jealous and wanted the throne for himself. King Phillip knew that if his brother got the throne everyone would be ruled in fear, so he banished his brother to a place no one has ever heard of and we haven't seen the king's brother to this day."

"Until now?" I finished. Gordon nodded "Yup, any other questions?"

"Why did he come as soon as my parents left?"

"Your parents were guardians over you and protected you from him, today wasn't the first day he tried to talk to you."

I thought back and remembered my parents answering the door a lot and when I asked who it was the smiled and said "No on you need to worry about right now." However, why did they need to protect me? If his brother has power then doesn't he?

"Dose King Phillip and his brother have powers?" I asked

Gordon gave me a funny look "This isn't a fairytale," he stated "None of the brothers have powers, never have, and never will."

"Then how-" I hesitated, what if he shouldn't know that. "Then how what?" Gordon asked.

Oh well, cats already out of the bag.

"The guy who came over, he was reciting witch craft and made it so I was dizzy. When he left everything he touched turned black and some kind of black liquid followed him out." I explained.

Gordon looked scared very similar to Aubrey "Don't leave the house; I'll be back in a snap." He said panting back a forth. He rubbed his hands over his balding hair.

Even though he was finally leaving I still had more questions and didn't want him to go anymore "Gordon wait!" I yelled but he had already disappeared leaving me alone. What was with him? Am I still in danger?

I heard a knock at the door, _wow I'm popular today,_ I thought. I was about to open it then backed away, there was something weird going on I just knew it, so I looked though the peep hole thinking I was clever. I wasn't.

Gordon popped into the Kings Throne Room and both the King and Queen stood up. "My king!" Gordon yelled scurrying around "Terrible news!"

"Gordon," The queen said gently as a lamb "Calm down, whats the matter?"

Gordon kneeled at those words and caught his breath

"Why aren't you with True?" The King demanded "This must be very terrible news for you to leave your duty and put her in danger. She is the most powerful Nelum and we cannot allow Nazar to capture her.

"I just came from there sir," Gordon explained "and we may need to rethink our plans, your brother has found powers greater than we know, dark magic!"

The King and Queen looked at each other with fear but knew what to do, however they did not like the circumstances.

True's parents heard Gordon and quickly came in bowing to the King and Queen then looking at Gordon with desperation "Gordon is our daughter okay?"

Gordon didn't have time to answer, King Phillip started to take charge "Adam," He said, True's father stepped forward "Make sure your army is prepared, train them in fighting and help them wield swords and shields."

"Megan," said Queen Charity and True's mother stepped forward "make sure to gather medicines and bandage equipment, see if there is a different approach we can use against Nazar." Both Adam and Megan nodded and left.

"Gordon," King Phillip said.

Gordon stood up "Yes sir,"

"Go back to the house it is most important to keep True here, although I fear she is already gone, and thank you for telling me." King Phillip said.

"I'll go my king," Gordon said tripping over his words and feet "Right now, my king."

*Poof*


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing I remember after looking through that peephole was blacking out and before I knew it I was here.

I heard mumbled whispers.

_"__She's here!"_

_"__I can't believe it, is it true?"_

_"__She's so beautiful."_

I slowly opened my eyes as I focused into a house of giants. These giants were huge, but not scary. Just intimidating, have you ever seen someone who is twenty feet taller than you? As far as I could tell though they looked normal, aside from their clothes, and the fact that one came up to me and yelled "Boo!"

I screamed.

I saw a mother, I guessed, taking her child out and scolding him for doing so.

Immediately out of reflex I spat out questions "Who are you? What's your name? Why am I here? What is this place? Where's my home?"

"Forgive us," Spoke one giant.

I stayed quiet but was still a little weary; she had stringy hair and a little girls dress on. Her eye's looked soft and kind.

"My name is Shelby and my people have kidnapped you." She explained shyly.

As soon as I had heard that I became aware of the metal table I laid on, it was cold against my wrists and ankles, I was wearing a dress, I wasn't tied up _well that's kind of dumb_, I thought.

I immediately tried to get up, I couldn't move. I couldn't even move my hands to change position "Why can't I move? I asked afraid, another giant stepped up.

He wore glasses and looked like he was twelve; he had a goofy smile but was dressed in a very nice uniform.

"My name is Guppy," he said "and you are magnetized to the table."

"Get me off," I demanded.

No one did anything but stare awkwardly at each other. Maybe I said that a little too demandingly. Then Guppy spoke.

"We need you to hear our problem, Protector; if you will only hear us out we do plan to let you go."

I scoffed "Protector? I'm sorry but I'm no Protector."

Everyone in the room looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Now I wanted to listen.

Shelby began to explain first "Our King is Dreadful, his name is King Nazar and he rules in fear and turmoil,"

"Not only that" Guppy cut in, "but have had you ever heard of giants?" He asked.

I thought about it "Only in fairytales," I said.

"Exactly," Guppy replied "No one is supposed to know we exist, Nazar has other plans though and we can't let him follow through with them."

"What plans?"

"He has this mind control power that can only control giants. Our wizard was the one who invented it to keep us in control." Guppy went quiet as did everyone else.

"What happened to the wizard?" I asked calmly.

"Nazar tricked a giant into telling him were the wizard lived and killed him."

"The wizard was trying to control you, why are you all so sad about that?" I asked.

"He was planning on destroying it." Shelby cut in "He almost did to until Nazar killed him."

"Now Nazar has all the powers our wizard has and has a new idea for a new world." Guppy finished.

"What kind of new world?" I asked.

"A world where humans don't exist and magical creatures are slaves to other species in the magic world." Shelby answered

"Now he is unstoppable." Guppy said sitting down, the room started to shake but he didn't feel it.

I felt so bad for them but what could I do? "If he's unstoppable, then why am I here?" I asked.

Shelby looked at me, "you didn't let him finish. He is unstoppable with the exception of you."

"Me?" I exclaimed.

"Yes," Shelby said "Only a Nelum can save us."

"A Nelum?" I exclaimed "I'm not a Nelum, what is that even?"

Shelby looked as if she was about cry

"Alright," I said "Don't cry, I'm not a Nelum and I don't know how you thought I was or what it is, but I'll do what I can to help you defeat Nazar.

Shelby smiled really big and I saw her teeth the size of my skull, it gave me the shivers but I was glad to see her happy. Everyone started to cheer, then there was a knock on the door and everyone screamed and hid quick leaving me on the magnetized table.

"I'm coming in." A taunting voice said, "You have a Nelum in the house, I can feel it." I recognized that voice; it was the same voice that had told me he was my king.

The door blew open and in walked King Nazar with beady eyes ready to kill and enjoy it, except he was taller than he was in Goodvalnia and he had a cape and he held a staff.

"Come out giant," He said motioning to the cupboard "I see your thin, stringy, hair." He said in disgust "Come out, or I'll force you out."

Shelby timidly came out from behind the cupboard looking down and hiding her hands behind her back "yes?" she said sweetly.

"Don't act all innocent with me." Nazar said "Where is she?!"

He couldn't already see me obviously; did this table turn me invisible too?

"Who?" Shelby asked acting clueless, almost believable actually.

"The Nelum you most beastly dog!" Nazar was getting angrier by the second.

"There is no Nelum here," Shelby answered timidly.

Nazar started to pull out his staff "I see you need some reinforcement. Tell me where she is or suffer how your dead wizard did."

I couldn't let him kill Shelby; even if she did kidnap me I'm too good for that, no one deserves to be killed.

"I'm over here!" I spoke up with as much courage as I could gather "Don't kill anyone." Somehow he suddenly saw me and I swallowed hoping I could take back what I said.

Nazar turned around, "It's you." He smiled sickly sweet as if I hadn't seen how mean he was. "I knew you would come."

Come? Like on request? Couldn't he tell I was kidnapped?

"Leave her alone!" Guppy stepped out from the curtains bravely "She's no use for you."

"Guppy!" Nazar cheered "We meet again, thank you for bringing her to me, I knew I could count on you."

Guppy glared at Nazar, have you ever seen a giant glare? It's like a zombie giving you his arm, horrifying and disgusting. "She's not for you, and you can't have her." He got ready to fight.

"Fine," Nazar drew a wicked smile and pointed his staff at Guppy "Bye bye, Guppy."

"Stop!" I yelled. He really liked that staff.

Nazar pulled back.

"Don't do anything to him," I pleaded.

Nazar put his staff away "I won't," He claimed "Yet. Your mine now," He stated as he pulled me off the table and started dragging me out the door.

"Let me go!" I screamed. I felt pain at my wrist he was holding on too tight. Bushes and leaves were passing by me quickly and I couldn't see were exactly I was only that I wasn't in Goodvalnia.

"Let me go!" I yelled again.

"As you wish." Nazar laughed and dropped me down a hole.

I screamed even louder and then I hit a soft throne. I was stunned for a little bit and then stood up.

This Place reminded me of a tiny hut house from Peter Pan. There were lots of pinecones and pine needles, and everything was lit by three candles. There was only one bed, one toilet, and one fridge. I honestly was scared.

"You are in my hideout." A voice boomed.

"You are a meanie face!" I mocked back. "Leave me alone!"

"Wow, feisty are we? Some feisty 3 year old?" The voice babied back. "You're stuck and you can't get out."

I ignored his insult and I ran up to the door and tried to open it, it was locked of course.

"I'm going to keep you there until I'm ready for you."

I started to try and break the door down.

"Have fun...Mwahahahaogalga!" The voice left.

"Work on your laugh while you're gone!" I yelled in frustration.

Once I calmed down I decided to look around more, there wasn't much to look at though, and then I saw some paper and pencils. So I thought, why don't I just write what's going on then I can have something to do.

So here's what I wrote: _To Whom It May Concern, I'm trapped in this hideout made by Nazar, if you are reading this send help A.S.A.P._

Surprisingly it disappeared, I thought it was disappearing ink but different writing replaced it and said _Help is on the way._

I heard a voice behind me "I told you not to leave."

I jumped and turned around then smiled, I never thought I'd be so happy to see little 3 ft Gordon again.

I turned around. "Gordon!" I yelled "how did you get here?"

"Your just lucky Mauic paper was here," Gordon replied "I wonder why Nazar has it."

"Why did you leave me?" I asked "I still had a lot of questions."

"There's a time and a place for that." Gordon replied "Grab those papers."

I grabbed the papers and handed them to him.

"No!" He said "Mauic people can't touch them."

"Huh?" I asked.

"That's Mauic paper, anything you write go to the Mauic brain."

"I knew that" I scuffed even though I was glad he told me.

"Right," he said "of course you did, now grab my hand, we have to go, Nazar might return quickly."

I did and we went flying.


	4. Chapter 4

I was excited to get back home. To go back pretending that I didn't just see giants and I wasn't just kidnapped sounded great, but when we got to my street, the place where my head should have been was smashed and burnt to pieces.

"My house," I whimpered "It's been burnt to the ground"

I kicked a burnt piece of wood and saw my doll. I always had a doll because my parents gave it to me; they told me it would keep me safe from harm. I gently picked it up. The dolls blond hair was dirtied but at least the braids stayed in, her face had dirt on it and somehow the smile she wore looked like a frown.

I gave her a hug then turned to Gordon "How could this happen? Who did this?" Gordon ignored my question with one of his own.

"Where did you go True? I told you not to leave." He didn't look happy.

"Dose it matter?" I asked back "What happened to my home?"

"This could have been you!" Gordon exclaimed harshly "I thought this was you! Now what happened?"

"I was kidnapped by giants." I spat out "Happy?"

"Giants?" Gordon laughed "That's the worst excuse ever!"

"Excuse me?" I said defensive.

He kept laughing as if I had just made a funny joke.

"It's true!" I never liked be laughed at when I didn't say something funny "and I can prove it!"

"Well then be my guest," he mocked "Take me to Guppy himself!"

_Guppy?_ I thought how_ did he know about him?_ "How do you know who Guppy is?" I asked with a sly smile.

Gordon stopped laughing "Uh...lucky guess, Guppy is a very common name." he tried to convince me, but I saw right through that.

"You know about giants don't you!" I accused.

Gordon looked at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Please," I asked changing my voice to a sweeter tone "Tell me more."

Gordon stammered "I-i-i can't," he said "I made an oath when I came here." He lifted his head slightly then put it down again.

"Fine," I said returning to my accusing voice "then I'll tell you my story."

I told him about Shelby and Nazar and about the hideout.

When I finished everything went dark all of a sudden as if the sun decided to run away, I said a little prayer that everything would be okay, and I looked at Gordon who was looking around scared and nervous

"Hey," I assured "it's probably just some dark clouds."

Gordon sounded scared "Well than, let's go to get some shelter before it rains." He meant it as a joke but it sounded forced.

I thought of Aubrey's house next door, it was the closet shelter.

"Hey!" smiled Aubrey as always, she came and gave me a huge hug "I'm so glad your okay, when I saw your house I looked in that rubbish for hours but didn't see you! I was so scared."

"Don't worry I'm alright, I explain everything" I said releasing her from the hug "Can we stay here a few nights?"

"Of course." Aubrey pulled us in as if it was common sense "Who is this?" She asked looking at Gordon.

"My name is Gordon mam." Gordon answered "Pleasure to meet you."

I lifted an eye at Gordon, no one has said 'Pleasure to meet you' since I was six.

Aubrey seemed awed at those words though "Have some cornflake clumpies and water." She rewarded sitting us down on the couch.

"Don't mind if I do," Said Gordon grabbing five and shoving them in his mouth.

"Glad you like them, they're the most famous treat on the land." Boasted Aubrey "Don't eat too much or you'll get sick."

Gordon didn't listen, instead he just kept eating.

Aubrey rolled her eyes "Men, they never seem to listen." She laughed cheerfully "Now, why y'all here?"

"Let me tell you my story" I said and I told her about the giants and King Nazar.

After I was done Aubrey just stared at me blankly. "Did you read that book?" She asked.

I looked over at Gordon "I didn't have time." I glared at him, who didn't seem to notice my threating gaze. "I'd like to go get it now but with all that rubbish, I'm not sure where it would be if it's not burnt."

"Well," Aubrey started "I could tell you more of what's in it but I'm afraid I can only tell you the important parts, I don't remember all of it."

"Please, tell me. The Giants said something about me being a Nelum? What's that?" I asked.

Aubrey put on her thinking face then looked disappointed "I don't remember anything about Nelums in that book, but I can tell you about Nazar."

I looked at the cornflake clumpies, now I was hungry and there was still one left, I hurried and snatched it before Gordon could eat it. "Hey!" he complained.

Aubrey laughed "Not to worry Gordon, I'll make some more tomorrow."

Gordon smiled "I'll bet they'll taste better than this batch, then again what could be better?"

Aubrey smiled "Nothing." She took that complaint very well; Gordon was not good at flirting at all.

"About Nazar." I reminded taking a bite of the cornflake clumpy.

"Yes, right of course." She laughed "So, turns out Nazar has powers and he did get them from the wizard, however he only has them for so long."

"How long?"

She shrugged "I don't remember exactly but enough to start a war. As soon as he wins the war, sorry , if he does his powers will be gone."

I smiled "That's great! We can take back the kingdom!"

"Not so fast." Aubrey said seriously "Nazar can still keep his powers if he finds a creature with greater powers than his own."

"Well let's stop him!" I said standing up "Who is this magical creature? Well find them and get them to be on our side and-"

"True!" Aubrey cut off "It's you."

I stared at her in surprise, not her too, it couldn't be me. Was she crazy? "How do you know?"

"Because only magical creatures can stay awake in the presence of giants." She explained "and why else would Nazar come to your house and kidnap you?"

I didn't have an answer for that. I looked over at Gordon "Is he magical?"

"Hey!" He said taking offense "Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm magical."

"He is." Aubrey confirmed. "His species is called Mauic."

"Mauic," I said quietly to myself "Like the Mauic paper." I looked a Gordon "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He can't say anything about it." Aubrey answered for him.

"Why?"

"He's only allowed in Goodvalnia because of an oath that he swore. Swearing to never talk about magical creatures in Goodvalnia."

"What good was the oath? Why did they have it?" I asked.

"Well, magical creatures and humans are sworn enemies," Aubrey said "Apparently the wizard didn't like us." She added attitude to that last bit.

Gordon looked like he was about to say something but changed his mind.

"What happens if he does talk about magical creatures?" I curiously asked.

"He dies."

"Wow," I said "That's harsh."

After I said that the door flew open and a gush of wind came through. I looked at Aubrey who fell to the ground unconscious, I quickly went to her side, and she was passed out. Then I looked over a Gordon who was asleep, and before I knew it, I was asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

I gradually woke up and felt shivers run down my spine. Opening my eyes I saw I was in a cement room with a broken wire attached to a dim light. I couldn't see any windows and it smelt of mold and torture.

"Gordon?" I panicked "Aubrey?"

I saw the metal door creak open and in walked a shadowy figure.

"Hi, had a nice nap?" It was Nazar, of course, smiling with a grin no one wants to see.

"Where are my friends?" I demanded.

Nazar laughed "Where are my friends?" he mocked. "You're so pathetic."

"What do you want with me?" I blurted out. "I'm just some human, go find someone else. There is nothing I can do for you or would do for that matter."

"Nothing?" Nazar asked "don't trick me True, I know more than you and I have a feeling you know more than you're letting on. I'm going to offer you a deal of a lifetime, something that will give you the authority you deserve. Side with me as my Queen."

"Why would I want to do that?" I snapped "You mean and rule in fear,"

"Oh True, don't make me force you." Nazar replied as if it killed him.

I squinted my eyes threatening to kill him.

"Fine." Nazar said slyly "because you'll want to spare you friends."

Suddenly a loud noise like I a garage door opening came out and I saw Gordon and Aubrey tied up hanging from the ceiling like a bug wrapped in a spiders web. They were lowered so I could get a better look.

"Leave them alone!" I yelled "You have no business with them."

"Actually," Nazar said "I do," He walked over to Gordon. "Gordon is a Mauic so all I have to do is play with his brain a little here and there and he will be in my control." He tapped on his blade head and Gordon tried to bit him. Nazar clicked his tongue "We shouldn't bit the boss." He said as if he was teaching a toddler. He turned over to Aubrey a stroked her face, Aubrey struggled against the ropes and tried to turn her face away. "And let's not forget Aubrey, sweet, sweet Aubrey will be a slave for me the rest of her life!"

"No!" I yelled.

"You can't do that!" Aubrey blurted out at the same time, covering my objection. "King Phillip and Queen Charity will come with an Army and destroy you once and for all!"

Nazar smiled looking deep into Aubrey's eyes. Aubrey's face went white and she almost started to cry "Oh I know they will," Nazar explained "I plan on it entirely, in fact I look forward to it. The look on there faces my Army will fight." then he looked at me, "and when King Phillips army is on the very last straw begging for hope, our secret weapon will finish off my good old brother and his impertinence wife!"

My eyes went wide "No," I barely spoke "I will not turn against my King and Queen!"

He scoffed "Your king and Queen? True, you've never even seen them; your parents were sent to you in order to trap you from the world."

"Liar!" I spat "I won't kill the King and Queen at any costs!"

Nazar smiled mischievously and walked towards the door "Well if you don't then I guess Gordon and Aubrey will be mine forever" He turned around and Aubrey and Gordon began to be lifted up "Speechless?"

"Never." I stared. I tried to get up but I was trapped by magnetism.

"I'll give you some time to think about it." He paused "Alone!"

And just like that he left and the doors closed, my friends were gone and Nazar was gone. The place seemed to grow darker as well, leaving me to my own thoughts.

I was in a tough situation; a 'toughie' is what my parents would say. What he said about them trapping me was a fake, but I couldn't help thinking if it was true. I quickly put it out of my head then thought about the King and Queen; I never saw them, were they afraid of me?

I heard a bracelet hit against the cement "Who's there?" I asked.

I saw a flashlight and started to panic "Go away!"

"Shhh..." I remembered that voice too, Shelby. "He'll hear you."

"How did you find me?" I whispered.

"I explain later but we got to get you out of here, where's Aubrey and Gordon?" Shelby asked.

"Behind the door on the ceiling," I told her. Shelby opened a door and an alarm went off.

She looked at me with fear and confusion.

"Grab my friends and go!" I said

"But what about-"

"I said go!"

Shelby did just that, she was tall enough to reach them and began to cut the ropes off Aubrey. Aubrey looked at her and fainted as Shelby caught her in her arms. She went to cut Gordon's rope and he smiled and jumped on her back. As soon as she left back where she came from with my friends, Nazar came in.

"What was that?" Nazar roared he looked at the opened doors and cut ropes " Where are they?!" He looked at me. "What did you do?"

I tried not to but I couldn't help smiling. I felt it creep on my face like a child who just tricked an adult, "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"I guess this means you're on my side," Nazar said coming closer with angry eyes.

"No way, long live King Phillip and Queen Charity!" I yelled. I echoed against the walls and it gave me strength.

"Fine," Nazar huffed "I don't mind a challenge; my victory will only be sweeter." He paced a second then smiled at me malignantly, I stared right back at him daring him to fight "My wolves will come and claw and bite you until you agree to be on my side."

"I'll die before I go to your side." I told him.

"Hmm," Nazar replied looking at me like a science project "Will you?" He walked away and started to laugh "Mwahahahagroaha!"

_He still needs to work on his laugh_, I thought as he left. Of course I would die before I was with that man, and even if it would hurt to get bitten, he didn't want me to die right? So this was easy peaveys.

I heard growling and fear crept up my throat, I tried to scream for help but I was paralyzed with terror, the wolfs came, they were gray and rough with beady eyes and sharp razor teeth that seemed to multiply every step closer to me, I looked at their pack leader and tried to plead with him with my eyes.

"No!" I panicked with fear "Good boy, good boy." I tried to coax starting to cry "I'm your friend, please don't kill me."

One of the dogs spoke in a low, solemn voice, which startled me at first. "We don't want to hurt you but we have no choice."

"You always have a choice" I pleaded.

"It's not the same for us dogs, we are loyal to our masters" The dog spoke "We used to obey the powerful wizard but now," he paused looking at the other dogs with sadness, "We obey the new powerful wizard." He turned back on me and erased his face back into business. "I'm really am sorry."

The dog attacked before I could say anything. After he attacked the others did as well.

It was painful the dogs were everywhere on my body, my legs, my arms, my face and my stomach. There was searing pain at every bite as I felt teeth sink into my flesh. I screamed loudly and for a while, then gradually I stopped and closed my eyes and I knew I was dead.

I felt sweaty, clammy hands on my head as I woke up

"True, True!" I heard, I opened my eyes, it was Shelby.

I stared at her with confusion for a second. Then I looked around, it was a forest. Trees went up for miles and I heard little birds tweeting to each other. This didn't look like heaven; it didn't look like hell either. However I've never been to either so I wouldn't know. I looked back at Shelby and was just glad I was with someone I knew and was my friend

"Shelby!" I gave her a hug but had to lie down again. "What happened? Are you okay? What about the others? "Where did you-" I asked.

"Whoa, Whoa," Shelby said trying to calm me down "Your friends are fine. They are at a safe place, you'll see them soon."

"Am I…am I dead?" I whispered.

"No, just weak and badly hurt." Shelby assured touching my legs and looking for any more cuts and bruises.

"I'm supposed to be dead," I said with confusion. How could I have gotten out of that?

"No, you're not." Shelby explained "Guppy and I put sleeping powder in the wolf food so that when they started to claw and bite you, everyone would fall asleep."

"How did you know that was Nazar's plan?"

"Stop asking so many questions, they will be answered later." She scolded.

"Oh," I said "Well thanks for saving my life."I looked around "Is Guppy with the others now.

Shelby looked at the ground."Uh, yea he uh, is."

"Shelby," I asked again "where's Guppy?"

Her eyes began to well up and her bottom lip began to quiver "I couldn't do anything." She blubbered. "Guppy tried to rescue you before wolfs came but Nazar found him and paralyzed him." Shelby started to cry. "Now King Nazar has him." She began to wail and he tears stung my bites.

"Can't your giants rebel?" I asked.

"We aren't those types of giants." Shelby explained sniffing up her tears "We are too kind nature to hurt anyone, including King Nazar."

I knew how that felt, these giants just sounded like a bigger Goodvalnia., that was me too, I stood up and started to walk "Let's go save him!" I ordered.

Shelby's tears were gone and just the stains were left, she put her leg in front of me to stop me "No, not until Tomorrow." she said.

"Tomorrow might be too late." I said.

"But look at you," Shelby pointed out "Your bloody raw."

I looked at my red arms and legs; it was even hard to smile. I didn't care, Guppy was Shelby's friend and that made him mine. He risked his life to save me so I'll risk mine.

"Shelby, I'd go save him if my head was on fire."

Shelby opened her mouth to plead for me to not go but she saw that I wasn't going to change my mind so she gave in. "Alright," she said with an encouraging smile "Let's go."

"Great!" I exclaimed walking further, I stopped and turned around. "Where is Guppy?"

Shelby smiled and shrugged "Beats me, let's go ask King Phillip and Queen Charity."

"We can do that?" I asked.

"Of course," Said Shelby "It's an emergency, didn't you know that?"

I shook my head.

"I thought the protector knew everything." Shelby insisted.

"If I was the protector would I ask this many questions?"

Shelby frowned, so I asked a different question.

"How will the King know where Guppy is?"

Shelby sighed "With his magic door, if you believe that exists."

"Alright," I said ignoring that last bit "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

I stepped into Goodvalnia and saw that something changed. The yards, lawns, and bushed were a lighter green. Not so much for anyone else to notice but I did, it was worrying me. We came to the part of town were the King and Queen live. Everyone looked at Shelby with awe and fear. Some children who ran into her looked up and slowly backed away to their parents. We had no problem getting pass the guards, the pointed their weapons then decided to step aside.

I was hesitant to walk into the castle so Shelby lifted me up in her hand "its okay," She comforted, "You don't have to be scared."

"I'm not scared." I fought "Just nervous." I added quietly.

We went into the throne room where King Phillip and Queen Charity were. It was golden all around, with brilliant lights and a floor so metallic you could see your reflection. Huge plants were in the corners as decoration. I looked straight ahead and saw the majesties themselves. I felt odd in their presence because I didn't feel worthy to be there but the rumors I had heard about them were true.

King Phillip was hearty looking. With his strong chin, alike his brothers, and his huge neck. His deep blue eyes were responsible and dashing. They seemed to invite you to be his friend rather than enemy. Queen Charity was as beautiful as the rumors had stated, she was Gorgeous and delicate. Her cheek bones were high and she sat very poised. Her Auburn hair gleamed as it ran down her back. She had a twinkle in her bright eyes that was excitement and I never saw a smile so dazzling.

"Hello Shelby!" King Phillip greeted with a vast voice "How nice of you to visit."

"Hello your majesties," Shelby curtsied.

"Who is that in your hands?" Queen Charity asked in a pacific voice.

I stood up fumbling with my balance and Shelby steadied me. "Uh, Hello your majesties, my name it True Heart. I-"

"True!" King Phillip exclaimed that made me fall over "I'm so glad you came, your parents have been so worried about you."

"Yes, ah, about that." I started regaining my stance "I thought I wasn't allowed to come here anymore, and that giants and humans were not allowed to see each other."

"Oh True," Queen Charity said smiling "I'm afraid you've misunderstood, you could always come to the castle anytime you'd like."

"You just couldn't see your parents." King Phillip finished.

That stung.

"Also the wizard and I had a very good agreement, should he perish." The queen continued "Has he perished?" She asked Shelby.

Shelby nodded gravely "I'm afraid so your majesty."

The Queen frowned and I saw a glimmering tear drop to her cheek. She gracefully touched it and it left.

"Well," King Phillip said swallowing and getting back to business. "What's the occasion?"

"A giant, your majesties." Shelby answer childishly "His name is Guppy and he's been captured by King Nazar."

When the King and Queen heard this they sat up and their eyes went wide with concern.

"Can you help us?" I asked.

"We can get you to where he is, but the rest is up to you." The King answered.

I laughed "Are you sure? I couldn't do it. I'm just a faithful citizen; I think you are the real hero's here."

Shelby nudged me and I looked up at her. She looked down me like I had something to represent.

"What?" I asked.

"You still don't get how you're our protector do you?" She exasperated.

I looked up at King Phillip and Queen Charity; they both looked at me trying to confirm Shelby's statement.

I didn't want to talk about this so I changed the subject. "So, where's Guppy?" I asked.

"Let's look at the magic door." King Phillip replied walking to a door in the wall. He touched it and it made and oval with a shimmer of gold around the edge. "Looks like he's in Bathem." I looked into the oval and only saw glass.

"Bathem?" Shelby exclaimed almost dropping me. "That's a thousand miles from here, not to mention it's cold and wet there."

"You've been there before?" I asked Shelby

"Well," She stuttered "No, but I've read about it."

She looked at the King and Queen. "Are you sure that's where Guppy is?"

"Yes," said the Queen looking at the door "He's hanging over the reversing falls, you should probably hurry."

"Please take us there you majesties" Asked Shelby.

"Walk through the door," replied King Phillip "and you will be in Bathem."

"Thank you," Shelby and I said as we walked through the door.

We walked through the door with no trouble at all and I felt a cool breeze and smelt salt in the air. The door was very convenient. I found myself wearing a warm coat and a life jacket, Shelby was the same.

"Wow," Shelby said "That was fun." She smiled at me and I returned it. I became aware of rushing water and saw Nazar on the bridge of a huge river going everywhere, below him was Guppy hanging by his hands over reversing falls.

"Guppy!" I yelled without thinking.

"Shhh!" Shelby whispered pulling me behind a bush "we are trying to stay hidden."

"You have a plan?" I asked her.

"Follow my lead" she whispered.

She started to quietly go by the bridge and sneak up behind Nazar, I almost laughed, how could a giant be sneaky? I was going to follow her but she warned me to stay by the bush. Surprisingly she made it behind Nazar without him realizing it, he must be a complete fool.

"I'm tired of you giants! You'll be the first to be killed." Nazar paused and looked relived, like he just got something off his chest he's wanted to say for a long time. He smiled and changed his tone much happier "With that said, any last words?"

I saw how terrified Guppy was his eyes were darting back and forth and is face was frozen into fear, hanging over a 270ft deep river with whirlpools aka 'reversing falls' wasn't exactly fun.

"Hey Nazar!" Shelby taunted.

Nazar turned around and saw Shelby "Why you little-"

"These won't be his last words." Then she punched him in the face making him tumble onto the bridge. She looked at me, "Well, save him!" she yelled.

_Oh ya_, I ran to the beginning of the bridge, how I was going to do this I had no idea, and then I saw a latter. It was rusty and looked like it could fall at any minute but I had to try.

I immediately jumped on it and clung to it. I tried to be that superhero in the comic books but the truth is…it's not that easy. Those guys are pros. "Guppy! Swing towards the latter!" I yelled.

Guppy didn't do anything, I forgot, he was paralyzed, literally.

I heard the rope being cut and looked up at Nazar "You horrid being!" I screamed at him. "Where's Shelby?"

Then the rope broke and Guppy fell into the water. "She's next!" Nazar threatened pointing at Shelby who was unconscious.

I looked down into the water, it can't be that bad, I thought, just a nice hot Jacuzzi with a lot of jets. I closed my eyes; I couldn't believe I was going to do this.

I jumped off the latter.

I fell. You would think that I would start sinking right? Nope, I bounced up into the sky as soon as I touched the water.

I wasn't sure what was happening, I tried harder and harder to get into the water but I kept bouncing. I looked at my life jacket and took it off; oddly enough it sank into the water. I stared down into the water I could see Guppy sinking further and further down. "No, no, no!" I said trying harder in get in.

Then a thought came into my head '_Say the opposite of what you want.'_

"What? No way!" I said out loud. I couldn't see Guppy anymore so I decide to try it.

"Up!" I said and I was plunged into the water.

It was dark; at least it was until I opened my eyes. I felt water up my nose and a bit of a headache but over all I was alive. The view was great.

It was warm and looked like a blue lagoon, I saw fishes and seaweed all around, and I think I even saw a mermaid, but I couldn't tell. Unless you saw what was above you couldn't tell there was a roaring surface ahead.

I saw Guppy and immediately tried to swim towards him but I was stuck.

"Snail Slow!" I commanded and I zoomed towards Guppy.

When I finally had him in my grasp I felt his pulse, it was slowing down.

Quickly I said "Down!" but nothing happened. I had been so worried about getting Guppy that I didn't realize the atmosphere changed.

It was black and Murky with Skeleton bones floating around. It was colder down here and I swear there was something crawling up my leg. I looked into a pair of white, opaque eyes, "Whose there?" I commanded vividly turning my head, in case there were more eyes.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" A voice creaked like old wooden boards.

I squinted towards the eyes "I'll answer your question when you answer mine." I told the voice.

A man came out so that I could see him. He had white, thin hair and a pale wrinkly face as if he had never seen sun. He didn't seem to have feet either; however they could have been hidden by the dark. He seemed to crouch and huddle. Like he was expecting danger at any moment. However his eyes were mysterious and demanding. All he wore were old clothes that had been decaying for years.

"I am Neptune" He cracked. "Why aren't you dead yet?"

"I-I-don't know" I stammered, tasting dirty water in my mouth "How do I get out of here?"

Neptune smiled and I saw his decaying teeth. "Your True Heart then," he said mirthful "The Nelum who is immortal."

I almost laughed; crazy old man probably swallowed too much sea water.

"Uh...sure." I tolerated "Can I leave?"

Neptune frowned back to his glumness "Only if you answer my riddle."

Well it was worth a shot, "Okay," I answered "What's your riddle?"

**"The maker makes it, but doesn't use it, the buyer buys it, but doesn't use it, and the user uses it but doesn't know it."** He said** "What is it?"**

I had never heard of that riddle but I knew it had to do with this murky theme, bones, death.

"The sun?" I said immediately regretting that answer, I panicked under pressure okay?

"Wrong!" Neptune barked. "You get 1 more chance."

_Okay, I got this,_ I thought, "A coffin?" I asked.

He looked surprised and put a sour expression on his face. "That is correct." He said, I thought I saw him roll his eyes. "Swim to the light, there your powers will work and when you hit surface, you friend will awake."

"Thank you," I said and I started swimming up to the light with Guppy. You'd think it would be hard to carry a giant, but in the water it came too easy to me. He was as light as a feather.

Neptune was right as soon as we hit the light blue water I commanded "Down!" and Guppy and I shot up out of the water. We slammed onto a bridge and I landed on my back, causing the wind to be knocked out of me.

Guppy started to cough and I quickly sat up next to him hoping he was alright. He coughed out water and a loony bird, which gave him a dirty look, then flew away.

As soon as he caught his breath he gasped "What just happened?"

"Nothing too big." I said casually "You were just about to drown and I kind of saved your life, but nothing too extreme."

He shrugged "Okay, if you say so."

"Are you alright?" I asked with concern

"Ya, I'm fine but where's Shelby?" Guppy said looking around. "I thought I saw her punch Nazar."

"Oh she punched Nazar," I confirmed "But..."

"But what?" Guppy asked.

"Well, Nazar kind of knocked her out and now she's his prisoner." I said with caution.

Guppy sat straight up "Come on, let's go get her!" He looked around. "How do we get home?"

"Bathem can't be too far from Goodvalnia can it?" I told him looked at a black road that seemed to lead the way.

He looked at me as if he couldn't believe I could be that stupid, "It's over 100 miles it would take weeks to get there and we are both cold and wet, I'm pretty sure walking is out of the question."

Until he said something I forgot how cold it was, I started to shiver.

Then a random door appeared, "Hey," I said "that looks like the door Shelby and I went through to get here."

Guppy stood up "Great! That must be our way home." He started to walk towards it; I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Guppy!" I warned "Wait" I started to run to get him but we both tripped into the door way.

I stood up and groaned; the walls were a deep red with brown boarders. There was no furniture anywhere, except a huge tank with a shark in it, I stood up and saw old pictures of torture on the walls, and I knew where I was. Then I realized that Nazar was an evil genius.

"Have a nice swim?" Nazar said behind us.

Before I could answer in any way he cut me off.

"Guards get them" He commanded.

I was taken by two guards who put me in a cushioned chair and tied my ankles and wrists with belts. Then Nazar pointed his staff at me and red light shown and attached to me so I could only move my neck.

Guppy had a net dropped onto him and pin him to the ground, he almost broke through until Nazar used his staff and did the same thing to him with the red light.

"Seriously?" I asked sarcastically "You couldn't let me have a breather?"

"Well, I thought you breathed just fine under water." replied Nazar.

"Where's Shelby?" Demanded Guppy.

"Where to put a giant?" Nazar mocked "Perhaps in a GIANT tank with a GIANT shark?"

He pulled a rope and I saw Shelby hanging over the shark tank by her wrists. The shark was underneath swimming in circles for his next meal.

"Shelby don't move!" Guppy said, trying to help.

"Thanks for the advice Guppy!" Shelby growled back sarcastically.

"Would you like some popcorn for the show?" said Nazar "because here's the opening act."

Shelby dropped down into the tank and held completely still.

Guppy leaned over to my ear "If giants stay still long enough they'll turn to stone until desired to stop."

"Yes, that's true." Nazar admitted making Guppy jump "However if she moves even her eyes she'll become a giant again."

Guppy frowned "Come on Shelby." he quietly rooted.

I got an idea and smiled towards Guppy "I think I have a plan."

Guppy had a worried look "Well hurry, Shelby has ADAHD." he said.

I saw the Shark get rest lest as he swam more to find Shelby, but she had turned to stone so she was invisible. Then I looked at the statues eye and they were open, _Shelby don't close them._ I prayed. She did and turned back into flesh, the shark started to charge at her and out of impulse I reacted.

"Fine!" I broke "I'll join you just let my friends go!"

Nazar froze the shark right as it was about to chomp off Shelby's arm. He looked at me and smiled with victory "Excellent." He snapped his fingers and Shelby and Guppy vanished and I was released from my chair, I stood up shakily but soon regain my balance.

"Where did they go?" I asked

"Home," Nazar answered "You have a lot to learn and we don't have a lot of time so follow me please."

"I don't think so" I replied. Without thinking I rushed to him and threw him in the shark tank

_I can do that?_ I thought as I stared at the tank.

"Bye, Loser" I started to walk away but as soon as I did I couldn't move, not even my eye lids. I was stuck in a walking postion.

Nazar appeared in front of me,"Nice try amateur. I knew you'd try something like that, so I paralyzed you." He leaned close to my ear "Just a friendly reminder, your never leaving until you're as cold hearted and evil as me."

He laughed as one of his slaves took me to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

My room was very nice, red Velvet carpet, smooth silky Curtains. I looked at the bed, it had at least twenty pillows and it looked so comfy. I was so tired I couldn't resist sitting down on it so I did. I sank into the bed and felt the silk sheets swim over me. I looked up on the ceiling and noticed art from Van Gogh, I felt like I was in a fairy tale. This room was more than I could bear.

_Nice place for a villain_I thought_._

I saw the door open and quickly sat up and ignored that I had ever liked this place at all.

In walked Nazar with a person, or at least a moving body, he was a little shorter than Nazar, had pointy ears, and a stethoscope around his neck and held a clip board. He was badly bruised blue and purple and he was hunched over. Kind of reminded me like Quasimodo from _the Hunch Back of Notre Dame._

"Like the room?" Nazar asked "It's made especially for you." His tone was sticky sweet again and I rolled my eyes.

He shoved the crippled man in front of him who had a sturdy, business-like face.

"This is Louis." He said "He will be examining your health."

"Looks like he should be examining his own health," I mumbled.

Louis glared at me "I am a Henith" He stated proudly "We are born like this. Now if you'd be so kind to switch into that hospital ground over there." He motioned to a white hospital gown on the chair. I didn't want to put one of those on. Imagine wearing something that could easily show everything to you worst enemy.

I looked over at the chair then back at him, begging him to take back his order.

His face didn't change and he looked at his clip board instead.

"Why should I?" I said sassily.

"Should I remind you that your friends are on the line?" Nazar answered for him "It's only a matter of seconds before I kidnap them again."

My face turned to worry as I thought of a different excuse "I don't feel like doing that right now." I said thinking that I was so clever.

I wasn't.

"Then when?" Louis negotiated.

I was lost for words, "Dinner," I blurted "I need Dinner."

"No need," Louis said "You can eat afterwards."

Well, since I couldn't think of anything else I gave in. "Do you mind?" I asked as I saw them still in my room "I need to change privately."

Nazar nodded and they left the room.

I made a face at the gown and grudgingly put it on. When I put it on I felt different, all I wanted to do was kill and destroy. I couldn't really think of anything else but that. "Come in." I said in a harsh tone. I meant it to sound nicer but I didn't have control.

Louis came in without Nazar. "Nazar will not be with us today." He informed. "Please turn around for me."

I turned around thinking bad thoughts.

"See that vase?" He asked pointing to a china vase on the shelf.

I nodded.

"Destroy it." he commanded.

I was surprised at how fast I smashed the vase, but I was even more bewildered of how I did it with just my eyes. Now the vase was nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"What did I just do?" I asked.

Louis just smiled pleasantly "That must have felt good, huh?"

Oddly enough it did, but I knew it was wrong to thing in such a way. So I said nothing.

"Come in boy!" He called looking at his clip board.

A boy of the age of ten came in shaking. He seemed to be a very handsome boy if he wasn't quivering and shaking out of fear. His eyes darted everywhere in the room and he tried to avoid eye contact with me. I felt bad for him but I still wanted to put him out of his misery.

"See this boy?" asked Louis.

I nodded .

"Kill him." he ordered.

The boy's eyes went wide and he laid down curling into a ball waiting for me to obey.

I looked at the boy with pity, I couldn't kill him. Instead I looked at the back of his head and got into his brain. I whispered to his mind "Don't be scared." immediately the boy uncurled and slowly sat up. His eyes were misty but he was calm.

"Now go over to Louis and kill him." I ordered. The boy went over to Louis and held his hands up to choke him. Louis started walking back wards "Boy, stop." He commanded with fear in his voice. He looked at me as he was cornered into a wall "Make him stop." He pulled the clipboard over his face. Just as the boy put his hands on him.

"Stop." I commanded.

The boy stopped and turned to me "You're free, go." I said silently.

The boys eyes went back to normal and he ran out of the room.

Louis grunted. "I think that's all for today," He said and he hobbled out of the room. I quickly changed into my normal clothes and felt a ton better, I never wanted to put that hospital gown on again.

"Master", Louis said carefully entering his lair "You called for me?"

"Yes, I did" Nazar replied "What were her results?"

Louis stood up straight and entered the room more confidently "True Heart doesn't know all her powers yet and is vulnerable, unfortunately she has too much good in her to do any harm, the best I could do was figure out her weakness. She's still very strong ,however, even with th hospital gown she managed not to kill anyone."

Nazar turned angry "How? Why is she so powerful? No one has ever had that hospital gown on and let someone live." He looked at a picture of King Phillip "Raised to be good and virtuous by my brother." He snarled "Well you won't win this time brother!"

He threw a dart at the picture of King Phillip. "Can she still be influenced by us? He asked with hope.

"Maybe," Louis replied "it's very unlikely however. I won't say it's impossible but perhaps we don't have to influence her."

Nazar turned around "What do you have in mind?"

"Balous!" Louis yelled, and a figure just like him walked in, except she has stringy hair and breasts. "This is my sister Balous. We can transfer all of True's powers to her and then kill True since there won't be any need for her."

"No," said Nazar "Perhaps if that's the last option."

"Excuse me, your evilness", Louis started cautiously

Nazar looked towards him ready to answer him.

"Why is this Nelum so important to you?"

Nazar looked away, "Dismissed." He replied in a cold, hard tone.

Louis nodded and Balous and he ran out.

I woke up feeling better than yesterday, I was happier and ready to start my day, I sat up from my bed, looked around, and remembered what just happened and then plopped back on my bed with disappointment. "Please be a bad dream!" I groaned trying to go back to sleep.

As soon as I closed my eyes I heard the door opened and my most hated enemy walked in, Nazar. "You are not a morning person." he stated. Yes it's true I have really bad bed head and my face is always pale in the morning from lying down so much. He didn't have to point it out though.

"Leave me alone." I demanded "Let me go home!"

"Sorry," Nazar said as if he couldn't do anything about it "Can't do that, not until you are as evil as me."

I tried to get up so I could punch him but the magnetism was on. "What's with this magnetism?!" I yelled. I gave up struggling and looked up at the painted ceiling.

"Louis!" Nazar called leaving the room "The Nelum's up!"

Louis trampled in with his clip board "Excellent," Normally I would have asked what a Nelum was but I wasn't in the mood.

When Louis came in and Nazar shut the door I felt the magnetism come off and I sat up. "I'm not in the mood," I told Louis but he didn't seem to care.

"It's time to teach you who you are." He said.

I didn't want to know who I was, I just wanted him to leave "I know who I am," I told him "You don't need to tell me."

Louis smirked "You know that your immortal and King Phillip is your uncle?"

"Yes, of course I-wait what?" I asked.

"I can answer your questions and tell you so much more about yourself if you'll just listen."He explained calmly.

I have to admit, it was tempting but I couldn't trust him and I had another bad feeling come up again.

"You trick, murder, and do the most horrid stuff, you'd train me to be like you."

"Did you know that Adam and Megan Heart aren't your real parents?" He continued trying to reel me in.

"What?" I asked confused thinking of more questions. I figured out what he was doing and put it out of my head. "Leave me alone!"

I laid back down with my back turned to him.

Louis sighed and walked out of the room.

I wanted to walk around but the magnetism was on and I was stuck.

I was so confused and frustrated I didn't want to but somehow I did what any girl would do. I cried.

As I was crying I heard a thump on the ceiling. I quickly stopped crying and looked up. A piece of the ceiling tiles were removed and tiny people came down on vines; they wore ski masks and a matching ninja suits.

Surprisingly I wasn't scared but hopeful.

"Hey you!" I heard one of them say "We know who you are and where your friends are."

I smiled with relief "then get me out of here would Ya? This place is like hell."

The little person nodded and put a brown sack over my head, the last thing I remember from that is smelling a weird drug that made me black out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where is she?!" Boomed Nazar waving his hands in the air.

He tore the sheets off her bed and ripped off the curtains, throwing anything he could find at anyone he could find.

"She was here," Louis stammered "I don't know how she got out, the magnetism held her down; there could be no way..." He looked closer at the bed, "unless someone else came in and turned it off." Nazar came close towards the switch, someone had turned if off. He was ready to kill the next person he saw come through the door

"We have to find her!" Nazar roared, he put his hands on the table and in a cool, low voice, said "She's the key to our victory."

Louis nodded thinking then remembered something "Master," He said wearily "While she was sleeping I put a memory chip in her brain so we could contact her if necessary."

Nazar lightened up, "Excellent" he drew a wicked smile "Better be careful True, your world just got worse."

I opened my eyes "True! You're alive!" I groaned "Shelby?"

"Hey suga'" I saw Aubrey

"Aubrey! What happened? Are you okay?"

Aubrey smiled "Yes I'm fine. Just as always."

Gordon leaned into view "No hi for me?"

I smiled sitting up slowly and gave him a hug.

"Where am I? What was that gas?" I asked still vaguely smelling fragments in my nose.

"Chloroform," I heard a higher pitched male voice and jumped.

"It's just me, Charlie." I looked to the right and saw Charlie in a ninja suit except this time he didn't have a ski mask on. He looked like an elf. High cheek bones, pointy ears and almond shaped eyes.

"Hi, great protector, I'm Charlie; leader of the secret resistance and my brother and sisters are in your service." He bowed and then looked up and winked at me.

"How did everyone get here?" I asked.

"Well, we can thank Charlie's and his family first of all." Aubrey said "After Guppy and Shelby rescued Gordon and I, Charlie's family found us running in the woods and before we knew it we were here."

I smiled then frowned, where was Guppy?

I turned to Shelby "Where's Guppy?" I asked her in a more threatening voice hoping he was just in the bathroom or something like that.

"Oh. He's just gathering food." Shelby answered as if it didn't matter.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

I jumped off the couch. I felt dizzy but I resisted the help offered by Aubrey.

"Relax True," Aubrey said trying to sit me down "Guppy's gotten food for us before and he's been fine."

I ripped away from her hand "Ya, because I was in prison!" I snapped.

Aubrey looked over to Charlie's family for help and Charlie began to speak "He'll be fine."

"Will he?" I asked sarcastically, forbidding him to say another word.

Aubrey gave him a look that said 'Wow really convincing' and then we heard the door open. No one said a word. "Hi everyone!" Smiled Guppy as he walked through the door.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, mine the loudest.

"Hey True, had a nice nap?" Guppy asked gleefully as he put dry food near the fridge.

"Guppy!" I yelled out of fear "What's with you? How long have you been doing this? You could have been killed!"

Guppy got down on his knee's "I'm sorry True, but we needed food, please forgive me." He bowed his head and looked like a child who was getting scolded.

I sighed and sat back down on the couch. "No, no, Guppy get up, I should be sorry."

Guppy started to get up, a little nervously.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt." I told him.

Guppy nodded understandingly, "That's okay, and didn't Charlie tell you he put something that will make me invisible when I'm not in the hideout?"

I looked at Charlie "You did?"

He nodded proudly and I felt like a fool. So I put my hands on my face and leaned on my knees. "Why me? I should be back at my home with my parents living normally. Not being in here yelling at someone because I was afraid.

Guppy smiled sympathetically, looked at everyone, nodded and looked back at me. "I think it's time to teach you who you are."

My head went up softly, I didn't know they knew that "How did you know? I asked.

"Well, we always knew you were a Nelum." said Shelby "but we didn't know what that was except that you were supposed to free us, according to the prophecy."

"So they asked me and I told them." Gordon cut in responsibly. "My oath only works in Goodvalnia." He reminded "So now I'll be teaching you how to use your powers."

I had powers?

"Mmmhm..." I said weirdly "You elf-like creatures are?" I stammered for words.

"The secret resistance" said Charlie," and we prefer the term Geegors. We are invisible to humans and enemies. We've been trying to get you here for years."

"How did you know who I was?" I asked guardedly.

"We have our ways." He answered "Not many people can rescue others from Nazar's castle."

My neck hairs stood up and I looked over at Gordon who gave me an encouraging smile. "I need to sleep more." I said feeling sick; I turned to Gordon "May I?"

He shrugged "Alright, if you must. We'll start again when you wake up."

"Thank you," I replied. Then with exhaustion I fell asleep.

I woke up refreshed. Everything looked bigger and brighter in the hideout out. I stood up and walked over to Gordon who was shoving eggs into his mouth. Guppy saw me and smiled "Good morning True." He laughed. He pointed me into the direction of a chair just my size.

It was made of very fine craftsmanship and had "Protector" carved into it. When I sat down I was cushioned and felt a tiny movement on my back, almost like a massage. I looked around and all of the chairs were specially made for different people and creatures.

Aubrey came in "Good morning suga'!" she said as she placed a bowl of porridge and a cup of orange juice in front of me. "Eat up, today is going to be a long day for you."

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Oh," Aubrey sighed "Just about the rest of yesterday and all through the night." she answered.

I turned to my breakfast and started eating. It felt so good to eat breakfast, well food for that matter. I was forced to eat at Nazar's place.

I caught Gordon finishing his eggs and wiping his mouth with a napkin, then Aubrey came over and took his plate, I couldn't help noticing how he looked at her though. It was with interest and admiration.

He saw me and grumbled something then looked at me. "Ready to begin?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied eating one last bite of porridge

"Good," He said "I'm going to start by having you tell me about yourself."

That was weird, I thought, but he was the teacher "Um..." I started "My full name is True Samantha Heart…"

"Yes," Gordon cut off "I know that already. What can you tell me about yourself that I don't know?"

That stumped me. He seemed to know everything about me. "I used to live in Goodvalnia, I like Chocolate cake..." I trailed off. Was this what he wanted?

He didn't look pleased "Alright, what's your favorite color?"

"Oh," I said feeling dumb "That's easy, it's Red."

"Why?" asked Gordon

"I don't know." I replied "Does it matter? I just like the color."

Gordon smiled, "It does matter, because red is the color of your genealogy."

"My genealogy, what does that mean?" I asked.

"You know, "Gordon explained "Your family and your blood line. Each genealogy path has a different color which stands for something different. For example my color is Green, which stands for teaching and knowledge."

"My genealogy color is red?" I clarified "Why?"

"Red is the color of royalty or power." He answered.

"Or? Don't you mean and?"

"No" He gently answered "just because you're royalty, doesn't mean you have power."

I thought of my mom and dad "Well, that's probably just a coincidence."

"I don't think so," replied Gordon. "Do you know who your parents are True?"

"Of course," I answered "Megan and Adam Heart, the second in command of-"

"Wrong." Stated Gordon.

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"Those aren't your biological parents," he said patiently, "Your real parents never lived in Goodvalnia, well I guess one did for a little bit."

"Who are my parents then?" I asked.

"Well," Gordon replied" To start off with someone you know, you dad is," He took a deep breath, "Nazar."

I was frozen, Nazar? he couldn't be my dad.

"No," I said "This is some kind of joke," I smiled at Gordon but he didn't smile back."But he's...and I'm...no way." I started making gestures with my hands.

"Nazar is not royalty but he does have power. It's terrible but that is why people here worship him." Gordon explained.

"I...Can't…believe this, no this just…" I couldn't finish a sentence as I made more gestures with my hands. I rubbed my hands through my hair and leaned on the table

Gordon nodded "its okay, I understand it's hard to believe, would you like to know who your mom is?" I sighed and sat back up then nodded.

"Her name is Bethesda, she is known as the mistress of light."

I smirked "that's ironic."

Gordon laughed "Well, Bethesda didn't like Nazar at first. She thought he was hurtful and mean, plus he was the devil while she was an angel, those two are kind of not supposed to mix. Nazar had a different opinion of her though; he thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, he really did. So he lured her into falling in love with him, and it worked. One thing led to another and then you were born, out of wedlock."

I was astonished "What happened to Bethesda?" I asked.

"The mistress of light committed such a great sin that she couldn't be an angel anymore." Gordon sighed, "She was immediately turned into a Henith after giving birth to you. She's remained a slave to Nazar ever since."

"If he really loved her why did she remain a slave?" I asked.

"He loved her beauty, but Henith aren't beautiful. They are all creatures who have done something terrible in their past and for that they were mad ugly. Plus when a devil and an angel come together in love they create, you. A Nelum. The most powerful creature in the world." Gordon explained more.

"Me?" I gasped "The most powerful person in the world? There is no way."

"I know it's hard to understand but soon you will realize your destiny."

"Why didn't I ever know? Didn't they love me? Surely Nazar would have fought."

"He did, however he wasn't strong enough. Bethesda used up the last of her magic preserving you. She could come to Goodvalnia anymore though, but she knew that's where you would be safe."Gordon answered

"Then how did I end up in Goodvalnia?" I asked.

"Bethesda snuck out one night to the border of Goodvalnia and placed you in a basket she wove, she heard a noise and she hid, that's when I found you. She crept out and begged me to keep you safe so I agreed and brought you to King Phillip and Queen Charity, and I haven't seen her since."

"Why couldn't she come into Goodvalnia?" I asked. "

Gordon went stern "anyone who commits as great a sin as hers can't enter a foot in Goodvalnia."

"Oh," I said feeling sorry for her, "Did Nazar find out you had me as a baby?"

"Yes, absolutely, and he wasn't happy. A whole war took place because of you." Gordon said "Goodvalnia won, as always."

_Did I live under a rock my whole life? How could I not have known this?_ I wondered.

"We never told anyone." Gordon said seeing the confusion on my face "King Phillip made everyone swear not to talk about it ever again in Goodvalnia."

This was too much; I stood up and started to walk away.

"This is a lot to take in True, but you'll feel better soon." Gordon called after me "In one hour we will teach you how do use your powers."

I looked at him strangely "I have powers?" I repeated still not believing it.

"Well, you are a Nelum." He simply stated "Come back in a hour."


	9. Chapter 9

I left the kitchen and saw Aubrey sitting down on the couch reading a book. I sat next to her and she looked up and smiled. "Hey, how'd your lesson go with Gordon?"

"Terrible." I stated "I learned so many secrets that I don't think I even wanted to know. I don't know if I'm cut out for this."

She sat up and put her book down "True, I've only been here on earth as long as you but my mother told me something before she died."

I looked at her intently; Aubrey hardly spoke about her parents after they were killed in a car accident.

"She said 'Aubrey we all have a purpose and a destiny, it's up to us whether we accept it or run away from it.'"

I laid back into the couch and snuggled in, she was right. In my heart I knew this was my destiny but in my brain this was crazy. Aubrey gave me and encouraging smile and I sat up and went back to the kitchen. Gordon looked at me seriously "Ready to learn more?"

I closed my eyes and couldn't believe I was doing this. I opened them and nodded.

"Follow me," Gordon said walking out the door, I followed him outside and we walked into the training arena.

I gasped in awe at the room. It climbed higher than the tree's and there seemed to be everything a hero would need. An area to work out; including a treadmill, barbells, and a yoga mat. A place to swim which looked like and ordinary lake. A huge mountain made for climbing and then a random table in a corner. I walked over to the table "Why is this here randomly?"

"You'll see soon." He answered. "This is where all your training will take place; you even have your own room right next to the lake."

I looked towards the cabin and looked at Gordon for permission to go inside. He nodded and I ran towards it. I tried to open the door but couldn't "it's locked." I said.

Gordon shook his head "No, it's not. This is where your first lesson comes in."

I felt disappointed; I wanted to swim in the lake not play a mind game. "What's that?"

"Part of your power is elements. They are the core of what you have. Look around and try to use something to get yourself in."

I groaned and gave Gordon a look but he just stood back. I looked around and saw a stick. I picked it up with my hands and hit the door with it. I felt a force fling me back and I fell down.

"You can't damage you're room True, Gordon explained "Embrace yourself. Realize the reality of what you can do."

I picked up rocks and kept throwing them at the door. They all had the same reaction as the stick and soon I was tired of being thrown around. Gordon just watched patiently as I saw the sun high above us, it was noon and I was hungry. "I think that's enough for today." I begged Gordon.

He shook his head "Not until you go see your room."

I rolled my eyes and pouted my lip then with a determined look and stared down the door. I heard the water behind me and felt a calming breeze. I turned around and lifted the water. I allowed it to surround me as I allowed water to seep through the door. I felt my slef becoming the water as I slinked into my room. I changed back into my human form and saw the water disappear. Not a drop in my room was wet. I opened the door and Gordon came in. "Congratulations, you passed the first test."

"Wow," I exclaimed. "I didn't know I could do that, how did I do that?"

"Naturally you know a lot of things," Said Gordon "The Nelum species knows everything, however you have to do the right activities to unleash the knowledge. You also have to accept yourself for who you are."

I had then. Right before I walked into my room. I accepted myself as a Nelum.

"Now come on." Gordon said leaving "I'm starving and Aubrey has made a delicious tomato soup and breadsticks."

"You go ahead." I said "I want to stay here for a minute longer."

"Suit yourself." He grumbled.

My room was very much like a cabin. There were two windows so very little light came in. I looked behind me and made sure no one was looking. I lifted my hand and the light brightened enough for me to see my room. (Don't tell anyone I did that.)

My bed reminded me of Goodvalnia. The quilt was on a queen sized bed. It was a Red lining with a white back ground. Each patch told and event. One had people at a picnic having a pie eating contest; another had two little girls pushing each other on swings, my favorite one was a picture of me and Aubrey having our fist lemonade stand. All the pictures came together and made a huge picture of my Mother and Father.

I missed them; I wish they could help me right now. They always had a ways of talking and explaining things to me so I could understand. I gently caressed the edge and felt my eyes sting with tears.

Around the walls were pictures of the palace. King Phillip and Queen Charity portraits also hang up. They were frowning though and I didn't like that. I stared at them and slowly saw the paint change their frown into a gentle smile. I don't know if I had anything to do with that but I was happy they were smiling.

Everything else in the room wasn't anything to gawk at. I had a dresser to put clothes in, a closet for shoes, and mysteriously it had weapons inside it. And then a single carpet in the middle of my room. It was green and had no picture on it. A bathroom was also to the right of my closet.

I walked outside and wallowed over to the kitchen where I was greeted by soup and homemade bread. Aubrey place a hot bowl of soup and some bread sticks by my chair "Well, I was wondering when you were going to come. Eat."

I smiled and started to sip my soup.

"So how does memory chip work?" Nazar asked Louis breathing down his neck "Have we found her yet? It's been almost a week!"

"Yes master," Stuttered Louis "we have, however right now it's picking up a signal that she is in the middle of nowhere."

"How would she get to the middle of nowhere, you despicable, hunchback Nome?" Nazar asked. "It must be broken!"

"It can't be master, I tested it many times and it is indestructible. Plus she can't get rid of the memory chip without killing herself as well." Louis dared to glance and Nazar then quickly looked away and kept looking closer at the location. "I can't explain this, I don't understand." Louis admitted.

Nazar became angry "Well, find out you dirty bag of crap!"

Louis would have sunken into his chair right then but worst things would happen if he did, "May I suggest a different memory chip sir?" he asked timidly.

"Who's?" Nazar challenged.

"Her brothers?" Louis staid stuttering.

Nazar thought for a second then looked at Louis. "He'll be easier to convince but we won't have as much power." He started to calm down.

"We can use him to get True," Louis said gaining his confidence back "She has a soft spot for family."

Nazar nodded, "Find out where the middle of nowhere is. We kidnap the boy at dawn."

I was starting to like being a Nelum. I liked the perks of water bending, shape shifting, and doing all sorts of other fun things. Everything seems to be going great, if I stayed there the rest of my life I would not complain. Unfortunately, life had other plans for me.

I was in the arena doing the cat stretches as a cat when I heard someone call my name "True!"

I turned around and it was Aubrey, I change back into a human and gave her my attention. "True, I'm scared." She said.

"Why?" I asked "you shouldn't feel scared now, I know a lot of my powers, I can do anything."

"Yes, I know but what if Nazar comes, he's very tricky." she said.

I shrugged "well your right." Then I smiled at her "What if the sky caught fire or your nose fell off?" I asked her.

She smiled "You quoted that from Pocahontas."

I smiled back "I know I did but it's still true, Charlie made this place safe too, we'll be fine"

She didn't look convinced. "True I have a feeling he's coming and this time it's going to be worse for everyone."

I gave her a hug "It's hard now, but it will get better and when it does everything will be better than it used to be, we just need to be strong. okay?"

Aubrey looked like she was going to say something but then Guppy came into the arena "True?" he asked "Do you have a brother?"

I pulled out of the hug and looked at Guppy funny "Not since I last checked."

"You better come here then." he said. I stood up and followed him inside to the living room.

There was a boy in the middle tied to a chair surrounded by Charlie and his family.

He was cute, but a boyish cute. He had brown hair with a soft green eyes and a curious dimple on his left cheek. He looked fairly skinny and his smile ended with a snarl.

He stared at me with pleading eyes "True," he started to say but Charlie covered his mouth. "Don't talk" He warned.

The boy obeyed and stayed silent still pleading loudly with his eyes.

"Who is he?" I asked Guppy.

"He claims to be your brother," He replied.

"Does he now?" I said pulling up a chair in front of the boy, by now the whole group was in the house eagerly waiting to see what was happening. "You have 5 min to tell me why your here and who you really are." I nodded at Charlie and Charlie released his hand.

"Go." I said

The boy started to stutter in a higher toned voice "M-m-my N-name is Arthur Heart and I am your brother. I heard that you can do some weird stuff like I can. Please don't throw me out."

He stopped talking. I looked at Arthur and I wasn't sure if I believed him but he looked friendly enough.

"Heart?" I emphasized "I never known someone to have the same last name as me."

"I'm your brother, we were separated at birth." He claimed a little too quickly.

I looked at Gordon for an explanation.

"Well," He admitted "Bethesda is your mom, but she wasn't the only angel –"

"Got it." I replied. No one else knew about Nazar being my dad and I didn't want them too. "Alright, Arthur. Why do I know you just now?"

"I've been looking for you. I heard I had a little sister and I just had to see you." He said.

My heart melted. That meant a lot to me but he may just be doing this for an audience.

"Excuse me," He said interrupting my thoughts "But these ropes are cutting into my wrist."

"Charlie, loosen the ropes please." Charlie gave me an unsure look "Trust me," I said.

Charlie and his family; loose the ropes and Arthur stood up "Thank you so much-"

I cut him off "Sit down," I commanded and Arthur sat. "How did you hear of me?" I asked him.

"Our father, King Nazar." After he said that everyone started to murmur and whisper, I couldn't concentrate so I needed them to leave "Everyone out!" I yelled but everyone looked scared so I gave a pitiful smile "please?"

Everyone left and it was just Arthur and I. "King Nazar could have lied to you, why do you trust him?" I asked.

"Because," Arthur started "He's my dad and he's yours too."

"He may be my biological father," I told him "but he's not my dad."

Arthur frowned "but think of what he could teach you," he said "You are so much more powerful than anyone in the world."

"I know my power and how he wants to use it is wrong. Besides, How are you related to him? Bethesda only had one child."

He looked down "Bethesda wasn't my mother. It was a different Angel named Gabriella."

"Is she a Henith too?"

"Ya."

It was an awkward silence.

"Does that mean you're a Nelum as well?" I asked.

He straightened up "Yes, I can do everything you can do."

No way, that couldn't be real. So I decided to test him. I through a book and him from the shelf 10 feet away, he put his hand out and blew it up and it exploded with a loud pop.

"All the powers you have, "he snickered "I have them too with a few exceptions."

I transformed into a lion ready to attack, he turned into a cheetah ready to defend. I transformed back into myself thinking of what else I could test him at, he transformed back into himself as well.

He saw a vase and picked up the water and splashed it on my face. "Excuse me!" I yelled. I brought out water from the faucet and splashed it on him and soon we were having a water fight.

Once we were both drenched we laughed and sat down. I thought about Nazar and my face went serious.

"Dose Nazar know your here?" I asked him carefully.

He stood up and started to walk towards me causing me to sink back into the couch. "Oh, Father knows your here and he still wants you as his queen."

The way he labeled him as 'father' made me realize he wasn't here to help me.

There was a rumbling upstairs I began to panic, Arthur grinned "He's here!" he ran outside and I followed him only to see Nazar, he was alone at first "Hello True." He said "I seen you've met Arthur."

"What are you doing here?" I asked protectively.

"I've come to ask you to reconsider the offer again." He said pacing around me.

Arthur was in front of me smiling.

"You have one minute to take Arthur and yourself and leave." I answered.

"Is that a no?" Nazar asked. "I don't think you'll like the result of that answer."

"Leave!" I commanded.

He shrugged and snapped his fingers. Two horses started to emerge and a cage on wheels showed up. I saw Shelby and Guppy trapped in the cage and Gordon was tied up on a horse with a guard. "So True," Nazar coaxed "Are you sure that's your final answer?"

I immediately tried to hypnotize him then I got a headache. "Finally know your powers?" he mocked "True, True, True, you seem to have a very good teacher, only two weeks and already you know." he glanced over at Gordon and gave him an approving look. Gordon just glared at him.

I changed into a snake and charged at him. He pulled a clear, see though box with holes punched in out of thin air and trapped me in.

"I know all your powers and seem to know your next move, you can't stop me." Nazar started on his horse with me in his lap pointed towards my friends.

How did I fall for that? I looked over at my friends. Gordon, Shelby, Guppy. Where were Aubrey, Charlie and his family? I smiled, they never got caught.

I heard _psst_ and saw Charlie.

He winked at me and his family ambushed everyone. Half of his siblings attacked the guards while the other half tried to unlock everyone else, but they couldn't exactly reach. Charlie pounced onto Nazar who fell off the horse as a result and grabbed me "We could use some help" he said as he opened the cage.

I slithered out and turned into my normal self again. I saw Aubrey fighting with one of the guards, thinking she was okay I fought against the other guards for Guppy and Shelby. We got them out and Charlie's family hid them with Gordon.

Everyone had escaped and Nazar got on his horse next to Arthur, "We'll be back!" he threatened "Or maybe you'll come to us," He pulled Aubrey up by the hair, "Aubrey will be so lonely." He laughed as he rode off.

"Aubrey!" I yelled running after her.

Gordon, who had just come out of hiding, pulled me back "True, we need a plan, no one wants to save her more than me but we need to have a set plan."

I stopped struggling, I knew he was right but her face looked so scared as he rode away, it was painful to watch and sketched into my head. I went inside and looked at everyone else. Charlie stood on a table and looked around "Where's Aubrey?"

"She's been captured." I announced.

Everyone started talking at one and gradually the tone go louder and louder until I screamed "QUIET!"

Everyone was silent.

"It's hard but we will get through this. I need you to all support me and calm down." I said "Charlie, thank you for saving us, I don't know what we would have done."

Charlie, who was now on the floor, looked up at me "Not everyone. Great protector what is your next plan?"

"We are going to get Aubrey out." I said trying to think of a good plan on the spot.

Shelby rolled her eyes and groaned; I looked at her "You have a better idea?"

"Doesn't this seem to be a routine?" Shelby said "We go in for a rescue, someone else gets kidnapped. We need to go in planning to leave with victory."

I smiled "Exactly, but first we need to see what we are up against."

This time Guppy cut in "Haven't you already seen that?" He argued

"He could be more powerful," I said.

Charlie heaved a sigh "Do you even have a plan?"

Gordon stepped in "Let us decide the plan True; we can't trust you anymore after this incident."

"Guys, wait. That isn't fair." Everyone started to leave the room and gathered in the kitchen.

I frowned and walked too my cabin and lay on the bed. I felt so alone, how could they doth is to me? I do a lot for them, I thought, I'm their protector, at least that's what they think and if they expect me to be some hero, they shouldn't get their hopes too high, I'm just a girl. Only 16. How do they expect me to be a hero? I've always been clumsy, I can't seem to do anything right. Why did they choose me?

They chose me! They kidnapped me! So it was their fault right? They picked the wrong girl, Nelum, whatever I was.

I heard footsteps come around my cabin then Shelby's voice "Nice job Guppy," she said "You found the wrong Nelum."

"How was I supposed to know?" fought Guppy "She's the only one powerful enough to stop him."

"Okay, Okay!" Gordon snapped looking at everyone "She is the one, but she's still in training, and better her to learn from us than Nazar."

Charlie spoke out "I say we take her back to her house in Goodvalnia."

"And give easy prey to Nazar?" Gordon cut off. "It could put us all in danger

Charlie nodded "not if you all stick with me, my family is invincible" he said. "We can trade with him, Aubrey for True!"

Everyone but Gordon started to cheer.

I sat up and looked out the window, this couldn't happen, my friends were turning on me. I didn't want to be in Nazar's grasp again, he'd probably put a memory chip in my brain or worse. Being in hell itself is better than that place, and he won't treat me as nice I'm sure of it and he could find a way to force me against everyone I love, I started to think of a new plan to get out.

Charlie barged in, "True!" he yelled "Time to go home." He put a bag of that chloroform stuff over my head and I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up tied to a chair with a gag around my mouth, useless really, because no one could hear me even if I screamed at my loudest. I felt a cold draft and an icy feeling creep up my throat. I was in Nazar's clutches again. It was damp and misty and smelt of mold and mildew. I had a huge headache but it didn't matter; I was so alert with questions

I could answered some of them too like _how did I get here? Easy my friends betrayed me. _Or _Where am I? Defiantly in Nazar's castle. _Some I couldn't answer; _Is Aubrey safe? What happened to my friends…or so called friends._

As if to answer me I heard a cough. I quickly zipped towards the sound and saw Aubrey with a chain ball around her ankle.

For a moment I just stared at horrified and relived that she was okay, her beautiful, long brown hair was tangled in knots and rats nests. Her soft, milk pale face was dirty with bruises. He cloths were torn into rags and she sort of limped as she laid on the ground trying to get up.

"True?" She called looking at me. She began to cry as she came towards me and released my gag "Oh True! He told me you were dead and I didn't want to believe him." She hugged me as tight as she could "I'm so glad you're alive." She began untying the ropes on my hands.

"Aubrey," I said lightly "I'm glad you're alive too, what happened?"

She shrugged "Not much." She began coughing again.

"What happened to you?" I asked feeling my wrist and untying my ankles, if Nazar did this to her I was going to add that to my torture list I had in store for him.

"Nothing…" she said faintly.

"That's not true." I accused "What happened?"

She spilled everything "He abused and tortured me," she started "I haven't eaten anything but breadcrumbs and only had stale water to drink. Every day he comes in and tells me how worthless I am, but I'm strong and I don't believe any of it. He's tried to get me on his side, he told me he finally killed you off and you were gone," She began to tear up. "That part I did believed and once I did I felt odd, like he was my King and I had to worship him, well then you came and everything was okay after that. He moved my cell into here for some reason or another."

"To torture me I bet." I answered. I was full of emotions though. Aubrey, the sweetest girl anyone knows and he did this to her? I felt revenge. I wanted to make him pay.

"I can't believe that you were that strong," I replied. "I'm proud of you."

Aubrey looked like she was going to say more but then the door opened and Nazar came in. I shaped into a cheetah and charged at him. He simply pushed me out of the way and I transformed back ready to kill at any moment.

"You've got guts girl," he said laughing. "That's good, we'll need that."

I put my guard down; I didn't want to look important to him.

Immediately after I put my guard down I realized that was my mistake and immediately two Henith seized me and put hand cuffs on me that made me dizzy, I couldn't think right, all I knew was Aubrey was there and I was being dragged off somewhere else.

I was thrown in a chair when the handcuffs were taken off. I could see and think clearly again, I looked around. I was in a sterling white room, no windows, no doors, at least any I could see. The room was vast and yet I felt closterphobic. I heard a voice speak through an intercom.

"True!" it said, clearly it was Nazar I could smell his evilness all the way here. "How have you been? Ready for your pre-test?"

_Huh?_ I thought _this is weird_, in Goodvalnia we had pre-test to help us determine our best skill so we could use it and make it better and later in life make it a career. "No, I will not take a pre-test. Why would you even ask that?"

He laughed his evil mwhaaa-oglabolg laugh "I thought you might say that," he said "That's why Aubrey here is shown on the screen in front of you."

On the wall in front of me Aubrey appeared as if she was in a movie. She didn't seem to see me though. However she looked lonely and frightened.

"Aubrey!" I yelled "Can you hear me?" She stayed ignorant to my voice.

"You can hear and see her," Nazar answered for her "but she can't hear or see you. So here's the deal, you cooperate and I won't hurt her, you don't and she'll be in pain and you'll see the whole thing."

"It's a trick!" I blamed "Aubrey isn't really there."

"You think so?" Nazar smirked "Let's test it shall we? How about level 3 to start off easy." Aubrey started to shake and cry; She began to curl up more and then straighten back out and seemed to be dodging something. She was hit by that thing twice and now had a red scratch on her chin and had a bruise on her arm.

"Stop!" I yelled; I couldn't stand seeing her like this even if it was fake. She stopped squirming and fell limp, she tried to get up, muttering to herself "I'm strong, I can do this." I admired her bravery.

"Agree to cooperate?" asked Nazar. I didn't like it but I had to give in until I thought of a new way to get out of here.

"Ya, sure. Whatever."

"Good choice." Nazar said "Here's what you are going to do. You're going to run as fast as you can and any obstacle you see in your way, you're going to deflect it."

"Ready?" Nazar asked even though it wasn't much of a question so I nodded "Good, begin!"

On cue, the room turned into a forest and seemed to grow dramatically in size. It was now the length of the forest of the arena I was trained at. I started running as fast as I could, I was running so fast everything was a blur. All of a sudden I saw Charlie in front of me who was tied upside down a caterpillar suit, I hesitated then stopped completely.

"No, You never said my friends were part of this!" I said.

The room went white again and Nazar spoke "Poor, poor Aubrey, shall we try level 4 instead?"

I started to hear Aubrey scream in horror as a figure of her was shown on the screen. She was crying full out and yelling at people to stop.

"Alright! I get it!" I replied. "Let me finish."

The room turned back into the forest and Aubrey stopped screaming.

I started to run and saw Charlie again, little thoughts started to come into my mind _True, this person betrayed you, just kill him. He doesn't deserve to live._ It hurt that he betrayed me but I couldn't kill him, so I untied him and shoved him out of the way.

"You're welcome!" I yelled at him as I ran away.

As I kept running, I saw more and more of Charlie's family. I shoved them out of the way like I did Charlie but they kept getting closer and closer until I couldn't shove them anymore. I stopped running "Is this the end of it?"

"No, it's not. If you can't shove them out of the way just kill them all together." Nazar replied.

"Kill them?" I gasped "I'm not a killer. Never have been, never will be."

"True, listen to me." Nazar said with a concerning tone "This family betrayed you; they sent you back to the place you hate most. Why should they live?"

I thought more about it and he was right, they shouldn't live, but I was raised not to kill.

"No Nazar, I will never kill anyone." I said being firm.

Aubrey showed up on the screen looking dreaded in pain "Not even for Aubrey?" Nazar said with a pitiful voice that was obviously a fake.

It hurt me but I knew that if I killed someone because of Aubrey, Aubrey wouldn't forgive me or herself. "Not even for Aubrey." I confirmed choking down the tears.

"Very well." Nazar replied with a snarl "One day you will kill someone. I swear one it." The same two Henith put the handcuffs on me and dragged me out the door into a cell.

_"__That person will be you."_ I thought.

Aubrey was in a cell lying limp on the floor. G_otta be strong, gotta be strong for True._ She thought. Then she heard the door open.

Nazar walked in, "Hello dear Aubrey, how are you feeling today?"

Aubrey sat up with all her might to make sure she didn't give victory to Nazar "I'm feeling better than yesterday." Aubrey replied happily, hiding her hurt.

"Is that so?" Nazar laughed "well I have another proposition for you."

"If I didn't take the last one why would I take this one?" Aubrey sassed.

"because this one involves True."

Aubrey ears perked up "I'm listening."

"True, can't kill." he said as if it was a terrible loss. "Not even if it means your safety."

Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief; at least True was still sane.

"I don't know why this is good news for you, you still have to pay for it." Nazar said "Unless...you decide to join my side and fight against True."

"Never!" said Aubrey bravely "You're going to lose and I only pick winner teams."

"You're going to go through so much torture you'll wish you was dead." Nazar warned.

"I don't care." Aubrey said immediately "I already rather die than be on your team."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that." Nazar said with a sad tone "You were such a good person who looked almost as good as me."

Aubrey gagged "No need to insult me!"

Nazar slapped her and Aubrey didn't move; she was knocked out.


	11. Chapter 11

I was thrown into my cell and hit my head on the cement. I sat up and began to rub my head. Looking around I couldn't see Aubrey. "Aubrey," I called lightly "Please tell me you're here."

Silence filled the room. I got into a corner; I saw food a couple inches away from me. It didn't look appetizing. The main meal looked like a lump of mush, and whatever was next to that I didn't want to know. I saw a cup of water and took a sip-it was salty. I spat it out and lay against the wall. I let my eyes wander around the room and gradually it came back to my salty water.

I used my hands and started to play with it. I would lift it up and make shapes with it. Little sphere droplets danced along the air to the music I had in my mind. I made a tiny dancer to join in and soon had a great performance to entertain me.

Gordon told me that my species are powerful because our powers consist of elements; water, fire, air, and earth. Most Nelum only have one element, some lucky ones have two. I'm special because I have them all. I only know how to use water though; he was going to teach me more before I was captured.

My thoughts travelled over to my friends. Why would they betray me? I wanted to know the reason. Just to get Aubrey back? Aren't there better ways? I missed them and I wanted to know they were okay. I started thinking of my parents. I wasn't as mad at them; I understood why they didn't tell me. They couldn't, it seems that this whole Nazar thing was hidden from everyone. My parents probably didn't know. I missed them too, a lot more. Did they know what has been happening to me ever since they left?

The wall in front of me turned clear and I saw Aubrey. "Aubrey!" I yelled rushing over to her. She couldn't hear me; I saw her door open and Nazar walked in. Her stared at me but didn't say anything. He just smiled devilishly then turned back to Aubrey. She stood up with all her might and stared him in the face. He smirked and tapped her shoulder, she whimpered as she fell down.

"I have to admit Aubrey," Nazar said circling around her "Your ambition and senseless support for True is unfailing."

Aubrey looked at the floor "It's not senseless, she's my best friend. We stick together."

"If that's so true," He laughed at his bad joke "Why does she cause you so much pain?"

He pulled out his staff and I straightened up feeling the hairs on my neck stand up. He pointed it towards Aubrey who looked at him defiantly. Then a line of blue shot out of the staff and hit Aubrey. She jumped and screamed, shaking and crying for it to stop. Nazar pulled the staff away and Aubrey stopped moving looking exhausted. He looked at me through the wall "You see True? This is what happens when you disobey."

He laughed and the wall returned to thick cement again. I leaned back to against the wall with tears pricking my eyes. I couldn't let him hurt Aubrey again, and then I had a plan to get out of here. I smiled then heard the door open and wiped it off my face. To my surprise it was Louis.

"Hello True, good morning."

Morning? It felt like night. "What time is it?" I asked.

"About 9 o'clock." He answered "Would you like to see your friends?"

Yes! Of course I did, but why would he ask that?

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not?" He smiled "We are feeling generous right now. However if you don't want to I can understand why-"

"No!" I cut off; I changed my tone to sound less desperate. "I mean, yes. I would like to see my friends."

He smiled "Excellent. Follow me."

I stood up to follow and he held up his hand "First I have to put a charm on you."

I got defensive. "Relax; it's just a spell so you won't run away." He explained. He waved his hands and I felt stiff.

He took my hand and guided me into the hall way. It was breath taking, tall twenty foot walls with red velvet covering the walls. Pictures hung on the wall of famous paintings. _The scream_, _Mono Lisa_, and other famous paintings. High on the ceiling was Michelangelo's painting of babies, God, and the devil. If I actually liked the people that lived here I might have actually enjoyed myself.

We walked into a room with a table in the middle. It had four objects on it. A rock, a cup of water, paper, and finally sand. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

He let go of my hand a sat behind the table. "Just a little test, that's all."

I walked towards the table and the four things began to do crazy things. The rock began to crack and was lifted in the air, falling down in pieces. I looked at Louis with confusion and fear. He just nodded and wrote on a clip board. The cup of water didn't scare me as much, the water was lifted into a spiral and soon grew into a thicker and thicker spiral and then I commanded it to stop and it fell into the cup. The paper began to burn, and soon it was burnt to a crisp. Louis looked at me with surprise and wonder then wrote more on his clip board. The sand didn't do much; it just lifted itself up and spun around.

Louis quickly took my hand again "I thought we were going to see my friends?" I asked.

"Yes we are headed there right now." He said as he pulled me though the hallways.

We pulled up to a silver door. It was gigantic; mostly it reminded me of a bank. Around the edges there were vines and flowers, it was memorizing to the eye. "Who lives here?" I asked.

That would be Charlie." Louis stated simply.

"Just Charlie?" I confirmed.

Louis nodded "He was rewarded for bringing you here so we gave him a nice room and he gets edible food,"

So he admits the food isn't edible.

"However he is punished for fighting Nazar and his team so he's put in isolation."He finished explaining.

Poor Charlie. He was so much fun to be around but he was the leader of his family, it must be killing I'm not knowing where they are.

"How do I get in?" I asked.

"Figure that out for yourself." Louis said.

I looked around the door and there was a lot of earth…which gave me an idea. First I tried to open the door by the handle but it was useless. It was locked. I commanded in my mind for a vine to come down and it did. It went into the key hole and unlocked the door. I heard Louis scribbling on his clipboard but I didn't care. I walked in and saw the Amazon jungle. It was amazing.

Tree's high up to the ceiling, I couldn't even see the walls. Colorful tropical flowers popped up every wear and I heard running water somewhere in the room. The only thing I didn't hear however was animals. No screech of monkeys, no roar of lions. It was completely absence of animal noises. I heard a rustling in the tree's and Charlie dropped in front of me.

"Ahh!" I yelled in alarm.

"Relax True," laughed Charlie "it's just me."

"You seem pretty happy," I noted "How have you been?"

"Oh just great." He drew out "I have a nice room, good food, excellent service, and get this; I haven't seen a human or even talked to one since I got here!" He began to laugh more "I'm having a ball." He said disgustingly.

"I'm sorry." I replied sorrowful. "This is awful."

"No True," Charlie said back "I'm sorry, it's not your fault I'm in here, it's mine. It was my idea to trade you for Aubrey; I should have known it was a trap."

I smiled at his apology "I forgive you." I quickly looked around the room; no one was in here not even Louis. "I have a plan." I gave him a slip of paper and whispered quietly in his ear. He looked up and nodded then I said goodbye and left.

I watch Louis and he grabbed my hand again and led me to sixteen similar boxes. It was further down the hall and when I looked behind me I couldn't see the greenery of Charlie's room. Up in clear boxes were Charlie's brothers and sisters.

"Why are they here?" I gasped "They look like testing subjects in a lab."

"That's because they are." Louis explain "You see True, we have a lot of experiments that we need to continually try and these sixteen Geegors are perfect since they don't die easily and can practically have anything happen to them."

I looked closer at each Geegors. They were sad, and looked miserable. Some had broken arms, others had bruises. I hated it they were being treated like Rats! I felt wind around me and pictures on the wall began swaying. I started to fly up to the boxes but Louis raised his hand and stopped me.

I looked at him and the winds grew stronger and heavier, now everything was blowing everywhere. A statue fell to the ground and broke even the boxes began to wiggle out of there cubbies. I raised the winds more and more then Louis held up his hands "Stop!"

I heard a loud booming voice and fell down to the hall way carpet. Stunned I just laid there, and then I heard Nazar come out "What is the meaning of this?" He yelled. I felt his gaze on me and I prayed that it would go away. "My my," He whistled "If you could do this to my hall way, imagine what you can do to armies." He began to laugh and I tried to stand up again to fight him. I couldn't then I heard him leave.

When I was finally calmed down Louis stood me up and wrote on his clipboard, curiously enough it was the only thing still in perfect condition. He looked up at me pleasantly "Shall we visit the next room?"

I nodded like I was pulling taffy.

We walked to a cement cell that looked very similar to mine "Is this Gordon's?"

Louis shook his head "This is Shelby's room; we don't have many rooms that can fit giants so this one had to suffice. However, because it is a cell she doesn't get very good treatment either."

I opened the handle and gently walked in "Shelby?"

I looked in the corner at a hunched pile of skin and then it looked up at me and I saw the bright blue eyes and her stringy hair "Shelby!" I called. I ran over and gave her a hug. She began to cry "True I'm so sorry," Her nose started running and she sniffed it up "I didn't know it was a trick and I just got all excited I'm so sorry." Her giant tear drops got me all wet.

I gently toughed her arm "It's okay." I coaxed "Stop crying, everything will be all right." I pulled her ear down to my level and whispered the plan I had. She bolted right up and smiled "I knew with True!" She yelled. I Shhhed her "Be quiet, you hav eto pretend I didn't tell you anything okay?"

She nodded. I noticed her hair was everywhere so I took some water and dabbed her hair with it "Good bye." I said leaving. "Good bye." She replied back.

I came out of the cell soaking wet. Louis looked at me confused "She cried." I explained "You monsters made her cry."

I drew the water out of my clothes with my hands and then spread them up in the air. They fell on us like mist. Louis wrote in his clip board and took me to another cell, Guppy's.

I walked in and saw Guppy pacing trying to figure a way out. I smiled at his loyalty "Guppy." I called. He stopped moving and turned to me "True! How'd you get out are we free? Did you kill Nazar? What is-"

"Guppy," I laughed "No, I'm not free yet. Are you okay?"

He frowned "No. I'm hungry and I want to get out."

I looked behind me and Louis was staring at me. "Guppy, things happen for a reason." I coaxed. He was about to complain and I winked at him. He relaxed and shrugged "Whatever, bye."

I blew him a kiss and left the cell with a hidden smile on my face.

I looked at Louis and he stepped back "Did you know your eyes are on fire?"

He showed me a mirror and I stepped back myself. The pupil of my eye was fire like, and the rest of my eyes seemed to turn red. I gazed into them deeper; they seemed so mystifying and alluring.

Louis cleared his throat and I backed out of my Trance. "We have one last visit, with a request hooked to it."

"Gordon?" I hoped.

"No, you are not allowed to see Gordon. This visit though will hit home with family." He explain walking me down the hall way.

I groaned, my brother. He was a trader. While I did feel sorry for him even that was a feeling buried deep and isolated. We came to double doors and Louis knocked on them.

"Who is it?" A spoiled voice called.

"Your sister and I." Louis said.

"Come in!" The voice said dramatically changing its voice.

Louis opened the door and showed me in. "Leave us alone." Arthur said to Louis. He smiled at me "I'd like to spend some quality time alone with my sister."

"Yes sir," Louis said bowing out and shutting the door.

I heard the door snap shut and immediately wished I could race out of the room, it was beautiful and all because he chose Nazar's side. His room was beached themed. With light blue walls and sandy carpet. The bed it was I loved most though. The frame was of the ocean, waves were sketched in and little fishes glowed on the edges the comforter on the bed looked thick and warm, it was soft satin.

Arthur noticed me looking at it "Want to sit down?" He offered "It is a very soft bed."

I shook my head. Like I would ever sleep in a trader's bed.

"You know it's a shame." He said pitifully "There you are a perfectly good Nelum and yet you choose to live in a basement."

"I'm forced to." I reminded.

"No, you chose it." He fought back "Because you could have what I have. A nice room, with nice food, and having everyone respect you."

"Respect?" I gasped "Try fear. This whole castle is ruled by fear. How can you live like that?"

"I stick with family." He fought "And because I did I don't have to stay in a basement with rats and bugs."

"You sided with Nazar." I stated "May I ask how you found out about him?"

He stayed quiet "It doesn't matter how. All that matters is I'm supporting the family. You know our father isn't that bad."

"HA!" I belted "Really? He rules in fear and torment, he imprisons anyone who makes a wrong gesture to him and tortures anyone when he wants to and how he wants too. He is incredibly bad."

"What is you could change that?" He challenged "Imagine the good that he could do."

"He's not going to change. Don't you know what he did to my mother?" I asked.

Arthur looked like he was hit in the chest "My mother is fine, she lives in the castle and has a wonderful life."

"You've seen her?" I calmly asked.

"Well, no but-"

"They are telling you lies Arthur. Your mom might be in the castle but she's a Henith. Either that or maybe she was never an angel in the first place."

"Take that back!" He yelled as he threw and chair at my direction.

He has the element of wind. I realized.

"Arthur, stop. I don't want to fight you." I said calming him down.

"You just don't get it do you. Nazar loves us, we are his children." He said.

"No," I replied calmly "He doesn't love us because we are his children, he loves us because we are his weapons."


	12. Chapter 12

Nazar sat in his lair on the couch, carefully being fed Cherries by a Henith and having his feet rubbed by another. He heard Louis come in and speak in a frail cautious voice "Master," He said "You called for me?"  
>"Yes," Nazar said with a mouth full of cherries. The Henith pulled out a silver bowl and Nazar spat out his seed "How was your experiment on True? What did you learn."<br>Louis came closer to the couch "Her powers are triggered by emotions just as I had predicted, however they aren't easy emotions here."  
>"Oh?"Nazar said getting nervous "Well what are they? I'll be the judge of that."<br>Louis pulled out his notepad "Um, right. Her curiosity triggers the Earth element, Love triggers her Fire element, Anger triggers her Air element."  
>Nazar sat up and the person feeding him stepped back. "She has more than two?"<br>"Yes master." Louis confirmed "She has all four. Her water element is triggered by Kindness."  
>This time Nazar stood up and flung the bowl of cherries from the Heniths hand. The Henith rubbing his feet stepped back in fear. Wearing a frown and bracing itself for what ever came. "You!" Nazar pointed in her direction. "This is your fault, this is why this is taking so long." He turned around towards to the other Henith "This is also why she's feeding me cherries and you are rubbing my feet. At least her child caved in easily, yours is as stubborn as you were!"<br>The Henith feeding cherries gave a slight smile then quickly hid it. Nazar pretended not to see her. He turned his attention to the other Henith "Meet me in the room," He smiled mischievously "I have a surprise for you."  
>He left and the Henith who was rubbing his feet looked at the other Henith with worried eyes. "Gabriella, why don't you stay strong. Be that angel you used to be." She pleaded.<br>"The angel I used to be?" Gabriella smirked "This is where it got me. Having my own life to slavery, at least my child is treated like a king because of me, now you better go to the room. I'll bet you'll learn your lesson with Nazar."  
>The Henith looked at the room and gulped, she knew it couldn't be good. Even if it was good for him. He hated causing them physical pain but mental pain he could shovel into our mouths like chocolate. She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the room with tears pricking her eyes. She regretted her decision she made sixteen years ago, and as much as she tried she couldn't fix it completely.<br>She entered the room which was dark, romantic music played and she was confused. "What's going on?" She asked. The door shut behind her and she quickly turned back. "Bethany," Nazar called "Over here."  
>Bethany walked over to Nazar and stayed silent.<br>Nazar waved his hand over her head and turned a mirror into her direction. Bethany stared at her reflection reluctantly, ever since she changed into a Henith she banded herself from mirrors. She stared wide eyed as she saw her angel self. "How is this possible?" She breathed.  
>Nazar came up from behind "Like it? I thought you might. Now here's the surprise, it's delightful."<br>Bethany turned her attention to Nazar in the mirror with a worried look.  
>"That is," Nazar chuckled "It's delightful for me." He pulled out a lingerie piece and shook it. "Go change."<br>Bethany turned around from her reflection and pleaded with her eyes that he wasn't serious. One look in his eyes and she fell under his spell.

I seemed to had fallen asleep after I came back to my cell, gradually I woke up. I immediately thought of Arthur. He looked confused and for a second it seemed he believed me. Then he shut it out and yelled at me to leave, I left and came into the cell.  
>I heard the door open and bolted up. Charlie was there smiling "We better hurry, sleeping powder only lasts for six hours. Do you know where everyone is?"<br>I nodded and I walked up to him "Everyone except Aubrey and Gordon."  
>We began to walk briskly out of the cell "We'll get them last." Charlie decided "Maybe the others know where they are."<br>We stopped by the sixteen boxes "Well free them." Charlie said.  
>I stood there blankly "I don't know how. My water power is all I have, what do I do?"<br>"Okay ,okay okay." Charlie said fast "Listen, we'll just do it manually, can you turn into a monkey?"  
>I nodded "Sure." I transformed into a monkey and felt Charlie climb onto my back. "Good thing your small." I smiled "Otherwise this could be difficult."<br>"Yup, now just climb up to the boxes I got the rest." He said.  
>I nodded and climbed to each box. I watched as he picked each lock and pulled open the door. Each sibling crawled out and felt like a feather as they climbed onto my back "Is there seventeen people on my back?"<br>"No," Charlie said sarcastically "There are sixteen Geegors, if we were people we'd be a lot heavier."  
>I acted offended and jumped down. "Alright, next up is Shelby." We ran to her room and Charlie gave me the key. I quickly unlocked it and opened the door, Shelby was standing up ready to help. She came out and we went next door to Guppy's room. He was just as ready and ran out with us, we were running for a while then I stopped "Wait," Everyone crashed into each other "Dose anyone know where Gordon and Aubrey are?"<br>One of Charlies siblings spoke up "Ya, Aubrey is in the cell right next to you. Gordon is in the execution room."  
>"How'd you know that?" Charlie asked.<br>"When your a test subject people don't care what they say in front of you." his sibling replied.  
>We all nodded and ran towards the cell next to mine. The door was locked and we had no key. "Charlie." I asked. he looked at me clueless.<br>"Back away," Guppy said as we all walked back "Can anyone hear us?"  
>"Not for another three hours." Charlie explained.<br>"Alright, here we go." Guppy stood back then ran into the door causing it to fall down. Thank goodness Aubrey was against a different wall,otherwise she would have been crushed.  
>She didn't have any sarcastic marks, she just laid limp. I quickly ran to her and felt her pulse. "Her heart is still beating but she's cold as ice." I said lifting her up, I naturally began to warm her up as my arms began to heat. Once I had her in my arms we went to find the execution room.<br>We found it labeled "execution room" and opened it. We found Gordon sitting at a desk with a chain and ball hooked to his ankle. The room was eerie and smelt of blood and rotting flesh. I crinkled my nose at the stench "Gordon." I said.  
>He looked up at was surprised "True! How did you escape?"<br>"We haven't escaped yet, are you okay?" I replied.  
>He nodded "I don't get it, today was the day I was supposed to be killed." He pointed to the clock in front of him "That was to remind me the time I had left to live, what happened?"<br>"Just be happy your alive now." Charlie said "Now come on, we could use you teleporting specialties."  
>"I can't with this ball on my ankle." He pointed to his foot "Get it off me first."<br>Shelby looked at it then stepped on the chain and crushed it. "Okay," She said "Let's go home."  
>Gordon stood up about to leave then saw Aubrey "What happened to her?" He asked with concern.<br>"I'll tell you later, but let's get her some medical help." I said.  
>Gordon nodded and closed his eyes, then before I new it I was out of Nazars castle and found myself in a hut. Not the same hut Charlies family made, but a different, smaller hut. "Where are we?" I asked.<br>"Some place for help, The medicene man."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13

"You like being an Angel? Well, we can figure something out."

We walked into a small hut. When I say small, I mean small. We were all bunched together and squished. Everything was one room; The kitchen was the living room which was the bedroom and grossly enough also the bathroom. (I was going to use the woods.) Shelby and Guppy surprisingly fit but they were in turtle position and complaining about getting cramps in there legs and necks.  
>"Gordon did you bring us to the right place?" Shelby complained "I don't remember it being so small."<br>"Ya," Guppy chimed in "This place also smells like Shelby's feet."  
>"Those are my feet." Shelby answered in disgust "and besides what about your feet? They are worse than mine!"<br>"Oh sure, whatever you say, you seem to know everything!"  
>"How dare you! Your always the know it all facts person!"<br>"At least when I give information people want to hear it!"  
>"No they dont!"<br>"Stop!" I yelled.  
>"SheHe started it!" They both claimed childishly.  
>"I don't care who started it just shut up this instint!" I commanded.<br>"That's enough." Gordon said giving me a look of disappointment "As a member of the Red Geneology line you should remember never to loose your temper." He looked and Shelby and Guppy who were rolling thier eyes. "This isn't permenant." Gordon explained "but look at Aubrey, did you forget how ill she is?"  
>Our eyes turned towards Aubreys shivering body (which I had set on the bed) and looked ashemed "Sorry," we all mumbled.<br>Gordon gave a sigh and then a triumph grunt and then we saw the medicene man.  
>My eyes went wide as I saw a man who looked exactly like the man in reversing falls. He turned to me and a white eye brow rose up his wrinkly face "Is there a problem?" He asked with the same croaking voice.<br>"Uh, you...um..oh...no sir, it's just you remind me of someone I saw." I stuttered out. I looked at Charlie for support and he shrugged his sholders giving me a weird look,how was he supposed to know?  
>"What's your name?" The medicence man asked pointing a long sharp finger at me, his nail was longer than a shark tooth. I leaned back just a little.<br>"True Heart." I answered.  
>He gave an approving nod "Yes, my brother is probably who your thinking of, except as you can see,I'm the jolly one."<br>He smiled as if to prove his point Charlie closed my mouth for me.  
>"Please help us."Gordon asked ignoring my dopey face "One of us is unconcious and shivering."<br>The man looked over at Aubrey "Yes, the girl. Let me see her."  
>We tried to seprate to form a path way for him to see Aubrey and he did the weirdest things. First he touched his hands to her forhead and brought the head up to his own. He immediatly dropped the head and sighed. Then he picked up her arm and moved it like a gummy worm, which did not look natural. I gave Gordon a look of worry but he was so intent on Aubrey he didn't notice.<br>Finally after the man finished inspecting her back he looked at Gordon. "Well," He said "She's not dead." We all breathed a sigh of reilef "However she has hypthermia."  
>"Hypowhatia?" Charlie asked.<br>"Hypothermia." The man corrected sounding annoied "That's not all though, she's covered in bruises and she need's time to recover, at least three weeks. Oh! and she''ll also need this." He went to his cupboard shoving everyone on his way and pulled out a dark blue potion bottle. He pushed back through so hard I though the bottle would break. He showed to Gordon on a display of his hand.  
>"What is it?" Gordon asked with hopeful eyes.<br>"It's a potion that will heal her and help the hypothermia, the rest will just have to heal on it's own." The man answered. "There is a price though."  
>"And that is?" Gordon quickly replied anxiously.<br>"A lock of True's hair."  
>Up until now, I forgot to explain what I look like. Sorry, here picture brown hair that's long past the sholders, and then dark blue eyes that sometimes turn green and finally my figure is very slim and sturdy. "What do you want with my hair?" I asked.<br>"Dose it matter?" Guppy said "I want to get out of here."  
>"It's my hair, I should decided. I just want to know the reason." I replied defensivly.<br>"Okay," The croaked "Fair enough, your hair will be sufficent for one of my new potions. That's all I will say."  
>I nodded "Okay, where are the sissors?"<br>The man pulled out old, rusted sissors and handed them to me. I grabbed them and felt they would dissolve in my hands immediatly, I quickly picked up my hair and snipped some from the bottom. I gave it to the man and he gave me the potion.  
>"Boil it in some broth and feed it to her." He instruted "Now take the girl and get out of here, your cramping up my hut." Gordon nodded and picked up Aubrey who was still unconcious and shivering. "And remember," The old man said "She has to lay down for three weeks, even if she feels like moving or walking, she can't for three weeks."<br>We all nodded in understandment and Gordon took us back to the hut, which surprisingly hadn't changed at all. "Charlie, why isn't this place ruined?"  
>"Because," Charlie answered " When it's where abouts are known it automatical changes it's location, nice little trick on my part." He complimented.<br>"Wow, that is genius." I smiled. "So Nazar will never find us again?"  
>"Not unless he's as clever as me." Charlie affirmed proudly "Which I doubt."<p>

Bethany woke up on Nazar's bed, at least she pretended too. Right as she changed into the lingerie she laid on the bed waiting her horrible fate, but Nazar was dead asleep. She looked up into the video camera's and saw her daughter escape along with everyone else, she couldn't be more proud of them. She looked in the mirror hopeing for her beautiful self but saw she had been transformed back into a Henith over night. I knew it was to good to be true. She thought.  
>Now she laid on the bed just as Nazar began to wake up.<br>He pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes, Bethany mocked the same. He sat up on the bed and looked at Bethany, "No," He said quietly at first "No!"  
>He stood up and began throwing things everywhere, Bethany sat up and hugged her knee's, frightened but not able to speak. Nazar quickly went to the camera's and saw all the prisioners escape, well except Arthur who looked like he was asleep too.<br>Nazar put his hand on his forhead and sat back on the bed, what had happened? He remember the cherries tasting funny and walked briskly to the bowl. He cast a tiny spell and saw marks of sleeping powder on the bowl. He smiled wickedly "True," He said to himself "I'm impressed, I guess some of my brains are in you after all." He went back to his room looking at Bethany. He was disappointed, that spell to change her back only lasted one day after it was relased, now it was gone forever.  
>"Bethany," He commanded "Go make breakfast and make sure the staff is awake."<br>Bethany nodded and left the room.  
>Nazar pulled out a mircophone and yelled "Louis! Time to wake up."<br>He heard scrambling and then nervous Louis answer "Yes sir."  
>"I have some bad news." Nazar started "I'm afraid True and everyone else has left."<br>"They escaped?" Clairifed Louis "but how? Even the way out was locked with the best security."  
>"It seems my little daughter is smarter then I planned." Nazar growled with a touch of pride "She's just playing the game." He confirmed "Now it's our turn, we can't allow Gordon to teach her, He will teach her the wrong way." He was quiet for a moment "Meet me in the room, Now!"<br>"Yes sir." Louis answered as he turned off the microphone.  
>"Bethany!" Nazar called "Where's my breakfast?"<br>Bethany came in with a cup of coffee "I'm sorry, but unfortunately the entire staff was asleep, you'll have to wait for a while for your breakfast."  
>"So be it." Nazar sighed "Did you enjoy last night?"<br>"Uh," Bethany stuttered, nothing happened last night. "I'm not sure what you mean."  
>"Did you enjoy being an Angel again?" Nazar clarified.<br>Bethany was confused,was he actually trying to be nice? "Yes, it was very interesting." She said.  
>Nazar smiled and nodded with an evil plan written on his face. "Perfect."<p> 


End file.
